After The War
by lBadBoyLover
Summary: Starts right after Voldemort's fall. What is happening, when strange magic spirals around great hall, Draco and Ron become friends and Harry's solider crows? Find Out! Rated M for future chapters
1. Fate is a bitch

**AN: This is beginning of my new story, i don't know how long it'll be or will i ever finish it but i'm trying :D I decided that it'd be better to put just one chapter at first and see does anyone want to read it :) So IF you want me to continue this little hot story of mine, review. I really don't know, if this is really good idea to publish something that's incomplete but... Buah hah ha :D i'll do it anyway! I'm so bad, almost a slytherin! xDD**

I had expected that something would happen after I'd defeated Voldemort. Well, obviously _something _was bound to happen –after all you couldn't stop the time – but I had imagined that it'd be something _smaller_. Like no more that stupid pureblood-mudblood hatred and maybe peaceful, normal life for me. But nooo, of course fate – that bitch – had other plans.

Right now I am standing in the middle of the Hogwart's Great Hall and wondering what the hell is going on. I finally managed to take down that son of a bitch; he's lying dead in front of me. Nanosecond after life escaped his filthy body, something magical started to happen within the castle.

Electric waves ran in the air, Great Hall's roof colored the whole hall various shades of bright blue and magical wind whirled around me ruffling my hair. And even if the sound of humming was low, it hurt my ears like you'd have a lousy garage band playing way too loud. Everyone seemed shocked and scared, they clutched their loved ones closer and looked wildly around hoping to locate the cause of all this. I felt the energy starting to gather inside of me; wind spiraled franticly surrounding me, electric waves transformed into little lightening and my chest stared _glow_. Soon my whole body was glowing blue. Instead feeling scared I was curious; what was happening? My feet rose from the stone floor and soon I was spinning fast high up and glowing more brightly every passing second. Then I felt the magic reach its final point and movement stilled; my chest ripped open and my final thought was: "_Oh, hell with it. I am going to die anyway_"

Firstly I felt comfy bed beneath me and warm blanket around me. Then my other senses started slowly coming back; I could hear bird singing, smell fresh grass and taste something foul in my mouth. Lastly my eyelids fluttered open and it took moment to my eyesight to sharpen. And right after that sunshine blinded my eyes and I groaned annoyed; could somebody shut the curtains?! My eyes are _bleeding_. "Oh my god, you're awake! James! He's awake! Call the healers!" I heard worried woman voice and steps rushing next to my bed: "Harry, how are you feeling?" "Please, the curtains. Too bright", I asked her my eyes tightly shut. "Better?" she asked softly and I opened cautiously my eyes, room was dimmer and I turned my head to woman to say thanks. But words stuck in my throat, all air escaped my lungs and I felt dizzy; this can't be happening. In front of me stood beautiful woman who had red hair and green eyes; my eyes. "Mum?" I choked out and she smiled tears in her eyes: "Hello Harry"


	2. Dead Men Walking

**AN: Here is something new for you :D**

"Wha… What? How? You… Is Dad…?" I sputtered and she whipped her eyes laughing a little: "Yes, James left to inform the healers that you're awake. They'll run some tests, we have to know that you're alright" "How?" I repeated; I can't believe this. It was my mom who was standing there. "We explain this later, don't worry. Dumbledore wanted personally talk to you", she said smiling widely: "He is relieved that you're alive" What? Dumbledore is alive? Is this some cruel dream or how is this possible? Or am I dead? I started to panic: "This isn't real, I'm dead. I remember the magic ripping my chest open and… You're not really there; this is some sick joke to break me. Everybody knows how badly I want you and dad back… This can't be true" She put hands on my shoulders and pressed me softly back onto mattress: "Harry, calm down. You are not dead. This is really happening. Please, you have to be still, you're chest isn't healed properly yet" "I… Mum…" my head was puzzling with questions. I felt her hands on my shoulders, they were real. I reached to touch her cheek but withdrew my hand quickly. She placed it on her cheek and smiled: "I'm really here" Then door slammed open and older version of me came into room breathing heavily.

He tried to catch his breath while looking at me with his brown eyes: his hands clutched his sides and chest was rising quickly: "Dad?" He grinned at me and said: "Damn straight, kid. Who do you think you are to scare us like this? Do you understand how long have you been out? One _fucking_ month! You can be sure that if this happens ever again, I'll personally crack that pretty neck of yours" My mouth dropped open and I stared him appalled. "James! He just woke up, don't yell at him right away", mum said and glared him. He smiled at me and came on the other side of the bed: "How are you feeling, son?" I just stared at him, I felt a huge chunk in my throat and my eyes started to water: "Oh god. You're here" Ignoring the stabbing pain I felt in my chest I rose and wrapped my hands around them: "You're here" I wasn't ashamed of my tears which rolled freely down my face. I felt mum sobbing and dad was shaking; we all were crying and hugging when healers came into room. One of the healers cleared his throat: "Pardon, but we have to examine him" "Oh, of course", mum said and I reluctantly let go of my parents; I didn't want them to disappear. "We're right here, we aren't leaving", Dad assured me and went to sit on the opposite of my hospital room

Once they were done with their tests, head healer smiled at me: "Well, looks like you are healthy as a horse, Mr. Potter. You have to stay here for one night so we can be 100 percent sure that you can go home" I grinned at the team happily: "Thank you. I can imagine how much work you've had done. I always end up in the infirmary at the end of the year and madam Pomfrey has to grow me new bones and such" They chuckled and young wizard said: "We saw your medical record, you've been busy" "Yeah, tight schedule. No time for normal, painless days", I said and felt my mood drop a bit: "I guess it's a curse or something…" "Well… We wish you the best of luck and thank you from bottom of our hearts, Harry Potter", head healer said and everyone nodded: "You're extraordinary wizard" I was a little taken back but smiled: "You're welcome. But it wasn't just me; my friends Ron and Hermione helped a lot and Order and ministry a bit and many other people…" Then I stiffened and looked horrified at my dad: "Merlin, are they alright? Where is Ron and Hermione?!" "They are fine, we made then go home for a while and get some sleep. They should be soon here", he answered and looked at me smiling: "They didn't give their parents heart attack and sleep for one whole month" I released a shuddering breath and felt guilt for not remembering them sooner. What kind of friend am I? "Harry, don't feel bad about it. You can sometimes just think of you. You've been selfless enough", mum said and gave a hesitant kiss on my forehead: "And I know they wouldn't mind"

I took a nap after that and next time I woke up, I saw whole room backed up people I treasured most. "HARRY!" Ron and Hermione stated hugging me and drowning me into their tears. Whole room fell silent and I smiled at my best friends: "Hello" "You bastard! Do you have any idea, how worried we have been?! Don't ever do that again or I swear I'll blast you into pieces", Ron said glaring at me. Hermione smacked him and smiled at me: "Ignore him, I'm glad you're back" I laughed and hugged them: "And I'm happy you're here" Then I started to look around the room and gasped: "What the hell?" I saw Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and many other people looking at me grinning. "You… Dead… What..? I…" then I sighed: "What the fuck is going on?" "_Harry James Potter_", Lily glared at me: "Watch that tongue of yours, it just might _disappear_ on one night" I gluped and whole room laughed at me: "Sorry" "But seriously, what is going on? I don't understand", everyone looked at me and dad sighed: "Dumbledore insisted that he would be one to tell you" "Well, you better go get him then. I want to know", I said and he nodded: "He is on his way here but has to do something first. Some school stuff I guess" "Harry, are you feeling okay?" Molly asked me and I nodded: "A bit confused but pretty okay. How are you?"´

I chatted with everyone in the room before Dumbledore arrived. "I believe that this is our cue to go", Arthur said and people started to leave, saying goodbyes. Door went shut and Sirius, Remus, mom, dad, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore stayed in room. "You have questions", Dumbledore said simply and I nodded. "And you want answers", he continued and I nodded again. "Well, tell me where to begin", he said and I thought a second. Then I looked straight in the eyes and one word was in my mind: "Beginning" He nodded: "Yes, that would be perfect place to start, why didn't I think of it myself? Oh well… I guess you know, what happened you in a last seven years, so I don't have to remind you. After you killed Tom Riddle, ancient magic started to flood into you and together with your own magic – which is powerful by it self – started to unite. I believe that you had too much magic inside of you and your human body couldn't take it anymore and it broke down. Now it has shaped your body so that it can deal with the power and it made one of your deepest and perhaps most unknown wishes come true" "So… I'm not human anymore?" I asked slowly, progressing the information. "No, you are still human but you have stronger body that it used to be and some improved skills. Like I assume that you can see without classes?" I lifted my hands on my face and took a deep breath: "No classes" Hermione giggled: "Now I don't have to fix those all the time" "And you look a bit different too", Ron pointed out and I felt my eyes go wide: "_What_?" Dumbledore waved his wand and full length mirror appeared in front of me: "Take a look"

_Wow, that's different_; I thought and traced finger over my cheekbones; _I look handsome_. My face had still its familiar shape but slight changes had made it look more manly and handsome. My scar was on its right place, damn it. And I think my eyes are little richer green than they used to be. I stood up from the bed and looked at awe of my body; _muscles_. I have never had muscles; I have always been skinny and short schoolboy but now, oh sweet Merlin. I have grown over six inches and filled my new, tall body nicely with lovely muscles. Luckily not too much so I don't look like a gorilla. Dazed I put my hand on my stomach and whispered: "I have a six back" I heard them chuckle but ignored it; I had bigger things to worry about: "I have to go to toilet" They looked at me strangely and then Remus grinned: "Have to check up on little Harry?" Hermione and mum giggled and Sirius, dad and Ron started laughing. "That's a very important thing! It's not funny!" I said blushing. "Of course it is", Ron said and tried to put on a straight face: "What if it has shrunk?" They cracked laughing again, only harder this time and I walked slowly into toilet blushing furiously: "Bastards"

In the toilet I dropped my pants on the floor and shut my eyes praying; _please don't let it be shrunk, please don't let it be shrunk_. When I felt brave enough I looked down and smirked, it hadn't shrunk. It was the opposite; it had grown. My little Harry is now about three inches taller and much thicker than it was. Laughter had ceased from the room; then someone bangned the door open and Sirius, Remus, Dad and Ron stood there grinning wickedly at me. I grabbed my pants quickly and screamed: "What the hell?! Mind your own business" "Aww, don't be like that. We just wanted to know is everything alright down there", Sirius pouted. "I bet it only shrunk; that's too bad for you since it was small already", Ron said smirking and looked at me with that '_I dare you'_ face. "Fine", I snapped and dropped my pants again and put my hand on my hips glaring at them: "Are you now happy?" "Dude, that's grown", Ron said; eyes glued on my cock. "Gee, I didn't notice. Thanks for that, Ron" "You are gonna make some lady very happy", Sirius said sniggering with Remus and dad. I looked at Ron and then we started laughing like maniacs. "Did I said something wrong?" Sirius asked frowning. "No… That brings back some memories that's all", I said and Ron grinned at me knowingly; I didn't want to tell them yet.

Mum, Hermione and Dumbledore looked at us amused when we came laughing out of the toilet: "Everything ok, Harry?" I nodded joyfully: "Yeah, nothing to worry about" Then we cracked again and I sat down on my bed: "So, what was that my deepest and most unknown wish? I know it has something to do with dead people because you are here" Room went silent and I paled: "It's something bad, isn't it?" "No, Harry. It's most beautiful thing that has happened to this world in a long time", mum said smiling. "You brought everyone back to life", Remus said smiling: "And we are so happy about it, you don't have enough words to describe it" I was stunned for a second, my brains started slowly ticking: "Everyone? Like every person who is once lived in this planed? All cavemen too?" "No, silly. All those who died because of Voldemort", she said and tear ran down her cheek. My eyebrows frowned: "Death Eaters too?" "Ah, that's the most interesting part of your magic", Dumbledore said also smiling: "You brought back only those who _deserved_ it. Every dead Death Eater and supporter of Voldemort stayed on the other side of the veil" "_Finally_ I did something right", I murmured and Ron chuckled: "Man, you should have seen people's faces when ministry informed that people are coming back to life. It was priceless. In a good way"

We talked while longer but when my eyes started growing heavy, mum shooed everybody out. "But mum! I'm not tired! I can still talk", I barely could hold my eyes open but I didn't want them go just yet. "Harry, we see you tomorrow. Rest now", Hermione said and I sighed: "I guess so" "Take care, man. I see you soon", Ron said and took Hermione's hand and they apparated. I laid back on my bed and let my eyes close: "Mum? Dad?" "Yes, honey. What is it?" mum asked worried. "Are you here when I wake up?" I had to know, I couldn't let them go away again. I felt soft hand touching my cheek and lips on my forehead: "Yes, we'll be here. Don't worry, just sleep" "Okay", sleep took over and I fall into dreamless sleep; I think they gave me dreamless sleep potion earlier in that mug of chocolate.


	3. Weasleys, quidditch & too many memories

At ten in the morning I was released from the Saint Mungo's. "You don't have an actual wound in your chest but take this one sip if you're hurting", healer said at the counter and gave me bottle of pain potion. "Okay, thanks. Have a nice day", I smiled at the woman who blushed and I walked smiling towards my parents. People were staring at us and I sighed; they never will stop it. "So, shall we then?" Dad asked and took my and mother's hands. "By the way, where are living?" I asked before we apparated.

When I could see again, I was at the Sirius's kitchen; he was enjoying his late breakfast. He jumped a little in his chair and spilled tea over the Daily Prophet: "Can't I even eat in peace anymore?" "Hello you too", mum said amused: "Anything special in the paper?" "Not particularly. Only in the front page that Harry has woken up and comes home today", he said and sighed: "Where do they get the information, honestly?" I sat next to him and smiled: "That's okay. I guess the papers are quite excited?" "Yeah and it's not going to stop for a while", dad grinned at me: "Our little celebrity" "Arg, don't say that. I hate the press; it hasn't told anything but lies about me. Except Luna's fathers' paper and few occasional stories" I sighed: "Hope they don't jump on me right away, I want some peace" "Don't worry about it now", mum said and plate full of food appeared in front of it: "Eat, you are too thin" I grinned at her: "Molly says always the same" Mum smiled: "That's why we are mothers, dear"

I was taking things off of my trunk and putting them on the right places in my room when dad came in and sat on my bed: "We have a dinner invitation" "Oh, to whom?" I asked and then gasped: "Where is my broom? It's not here!" "To Weasleys. What do you mean it isn't there? How can you lose a broom? It's a big artifact, you can't lose that", he looked at the bottom of mu trunk while I kicked my table, earning a sore toe: "Shit, somebody took it or it was left behind. It was gift from Sirius, Firebolt" I felt miserable. My beloved broom, which had helped me through many tough situations, lost. Forever. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Sirius understands", dad put his hand on my shoulder: "And quit kicking that poor table, it hasn't done anything to you" I pouted: "You don't know that" "I'm pretty sure it hasn't. Now cheer up, get some rest, take your potion and get ready for the dinner", he left the room and I fell on my bed groaning; how careless can human be?

Evening came quick and I was going through my closet to find something to wear. All the clothes are now too small or too short and I sighed frustrated, I have to transform them. I hate transfiguration; never been good at it. Taking my father's shirt off, I stared my chest. It's amazing how there is not a scratch to remind me that explosion. If I remember correct, it hurt like a bitch. My fingertips glided over the sore spot and I sighed; what now? How do I move on? Even though people who I lost in the war are back, it doesn't erase memories and the pain we went through. It doesn't burry the nightmares we had to face and things we did. Or the things they did to us. I remember every life threading situation I went through; what my friends went through. Every year I have had this one ultimate coal; kill Voldemort or die trying. Now when I have done it, what do I do? I wasn't so sure that I would survive and I have not made future plans. I shook my head; now is not the time to think about it. I stripped off rest of my clothes and took a good look of my naked body. Never in a million years I would think that I would change this much. I grinned and looked at my abs; new pride of mine. Then I forced my old clothes on and thought; thank god my boxers still fit. I pointed wand at my jeans and muttered the spell so they grew and fitted perfectly on me. I raised my eyebrow, guess I'm not so bad at this after all. Then I did same thing on my green shirt and it fitted comfortably on me, not too tight. I looked at myself on the mirror and smirked; not bad at all. "Harry! We are going to be late; come down!" "Yeah, yeah! Coming!" I run downstairs and mom looked at me eyebrows arched: "Slytherin colors?" I shrugged my shoulders: "Suits me better" She smiled: "You're right, red is not your color" "You look pretty", I said and she hugged me: "Thanks" Sirius and dad came down the entrance hall and Sirius mocked: "So, you're on the dark side" "Oh, come on. It's just a color!" I said irritated. "Okay, let's go", dad said grinning: "I bet they are waiting for you"

One huge table was loaded with food when we arrived; Molly had again overcome herself. Food was delicious and company world's best. It was just we (me, dad and mum), Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Weasleys who were present, but we had lot to talk about. At some point adults went to living room for drinks and George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and me went upstairs to Ron's room. I looked around and grinned: "New decoration?" "Yeah, I wanted change", he said humbly: "I ripped everything down by bare hands" "You should have been here, I thought his brains snapped or something", Ginny said shuddering: "That was a bit scary" Ron's ears reddened: "Had to blow off some steam, you know" We all took a seat somewhere, I was looking out of the window at the sun set. "So… How are you holding up?" I asked quietly after a while. I looked at Fred: "How does it feel to live again" He looked at me small smile playing on his lips: "You have no idea" George hugged his brother: "It's a one bloody miracle" "And you?" I looked at Ron and Hermione: "Are you… okay?" Hermione's face darkened a bit: "No, but I will be. It takes time I guess" Ron rubbed her back soothingly: "Yeah, time heals. Making peace with those things isn't going to be easy" I looked cautiously at Ginny: "How are you?" "I've changed… I think no one is the same anymore. I want different things", she looked straight into my eyes and I just knew, that there was never going to be 'us'. And it was such relieve for me, I smiled at her: "Yes, I think you're right. Everything is different" George grinned: "You know Harry, come tomorrow here. Let's play quidditch" "That'd be nice… I have to ask my mom and dad about it", I said and knew that my smile was huge. "So, how does it feel to have real parents?" Fred asked and I smiled even wider: "Perfect, just perfect"

It was eleven when I went to breakfast next morning. "Good morning", Sirius said and smiled: "Daily Prophet contacted, they want an interview" I groaned and took some pancakes: "Do I have to?" "Yes. They aren't going to leave you alone until you do", he said and passed me the jam. "Say them that I'm available two weeks from this moment", I sighed, I really don't like interviews: "And before that it'd be better to leave me alone. Or the interview is off" "Blackmailing, I like it", Sirius smirked and I smiled a little, silly uncle. "So, what do you want to do today?" he took huge bite of his toast. "I was invited to play quidditch, George asked. I think my health is good enough to play. Can you play?" He looked at me looking a bit hurt, but then grinned: "Boy, you have so much to learn about us… Don't _ever_ ask if I can play. I was Gryffindor's best chaser" "So you don't mind if we ask you to join us?" his eyes lit up and he smiled: "That would be great, I've missed flying" "Let's ask dad too", we should have the best game ever! "Ask what?" dad came in and raised his eyebrows: "Sirius, you aren't planning that bar tour, are you?" "No, James. How could you even ask that? Good godfather would _never _take his godson to such horrid places. No, we are talking about quidditch", Sirius winked at me and turned to face my father: "Haven't you missed flying, too?" Dad looked a bit sad: "You have no idea" "Well, lucky for you Harry here has an amazing idea", he put his hand on my shoulder and grinned: "Quidditch mach with Weasleys"

When I pointed out that we don't have brooms, they only smirked and told me not to worry about it. We arrived at the Burrow about three and I ran inside: "Ron! Guess what?!" "Huh?" he asked mouth full of ice cream. "Dad and Sirius are playing too" He started couching and I patted him on the back: "Isn't this great?" "Great? It's bloody brilliant! Your dad is one of the best seekers the Hogwarts has ever seen! GEORGE! FRED! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! RED SITUATION!" Twins apparated in the middle of kitchen wands ready: "Where is the Death Eater? I'll kill that bastard", Fred asked and looked around murder in his mind. "No that, you dork. Lower your wands. James and Sirius are going to play too", Ron rolled his eyes and continued eating his ice cream muttering: "For real… Death eaters… You gotta be kidding me…" Fred and George looked at me dumbfounded: "They are playing" "Yeah, I just don't know where they get brooms for us but…" I shrug my shoulders: "Who else is coming?" "Charlie, Angelina, Katie, Alice, Wood, Ginny, Dean and Bill; Lee is coming too but he doesn't play", Fred told and sat on the counter: "Where your broom is?" "I really don't know. I guess I lost it somewhere on the way… Shame, it was really good broom", it was still sad; really liked to fly it. "Harry! Our brooms are here!" Dad yelled from the yard. We all looked at others for a second then dashed outside. "Bloody hell", Ron breathed and I nodded. Dad and Sirius only smirked: "You don't like them?"

There was seven brand new Firebolts leaning on the Burrows front porch. "Why seven?" I asked and stared at them, practically drooling. "Well, we decided that you boys really need new brooms. I was going to buy Nimbus 2009 but Sirius here said that only best is good enough for Black so we took these with us. Is Ginny here? I bet she would like to take her new broom for a spin", dad grinned and I looked at hi amazed: "How?" "When you have connections, everything is possible", he said winking: "Old friend of mine owns me a favor" "More like a hundred favors", Sirius muttered and they laughed about some inside joke. "Well? Are you going to stare them all day long?" dad asked amused, none of us had moved and I noticed Fred's mouth was still hanging open. "Bloody hell", Ron muttered and took his broom on his hands: "You have craved my name on the handle" "Yes, all of them are craved. Now where our players? I want to play", Sirius whined. George smirked and sent patronus: "They'll be here in a minute" One window opened and Ginny looked at us a bit irritated: "What? Is there a fire somewhere?" "No, but we're about to start the game. Sirius and James bought you something", George pointed at the broom and said casually: "You aren't interested in Firebolt, are you?" Window slammed shut and soon she was hanging on my dad's neck: "THANK YOU!" Dad was a bit startled: "No problem, dear" Then she leaped in Sirius's neck and Sirius grinned: "This happens all the time, can't avoid it"

Our game had lasted about three hours before Molly had said that dinner is in the table and waits no one. It was so cool to play against dad, he is so good. And Sirius too, didn't know he had it in him. Our new brooms were so good and nobody played dirty. Lee said that only way he could tell the difference from me and my father was my deadly dives: "I haven't seen any seeker doing something like that, dude. You should think about being pro" Even thou this whole thing had been maybe little too much too soon - thinking about my chest; I loved every second of it. Flying is freedom to me. Whole evening went talking about quidditch and when mom, Molly and Hermione had enough they told us to shut up and go home.

Now we are currently in Grimmauld Place's living room; dad, mum and Sirius wanted to talk me about something. "Harry, you realize that even Voldemort is defeated, there is still his followers running around free and wanting revenge. You have to be in alert all the time", dad looked worried: "We don't want to lose you now" "Yeah, I know. You should be careful too", I said and looked at them: "You aren't going anywhere in a long time" They smiled at me and Sirius ruffled my hair: "Wouldn't dream of it" Dad flicked his wand and classes appeared in front of us and smiled at me: "You should be old enough" Burning liquid made my throat sore and my insides to turn; fire whiskey did always the trick. Of course I had had it before, but they didn't have to know that. I faked a couch and looked at amused Sirius hissing: "Don't laugh" Mom smiled: "First class is always the worst" I nodded and hid a smile, if they only knew that I wasn't such a choirboy anymore. "We wanted to ask you one thing", dad looked a bit nervous; he sifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked at the floor. "Well?" I asked when silence stretched and stretched. "We are going to go look for house tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" I looked at them, shocked: "What's wrong with this? Can't we all stay here?" "Sirius is going to sell this plaice. He is going to move with us, we'll be neighbors", mum told and sighed: "We have found couple fine plaices and want to check them personally. We thought that you would want to come with us" Sirius looked at the ceiling and muttered: "Too many memories, Harry" I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed: "I understand, wouldn't live in Dursley's house for anything. I'll come" They all tensed a bit hearing the name and dad growled: "Bastards" I smiled a little: "Don't worry about it, dad. It's over now"

**Thanks for reviews :)**


	4. New life ahead of us

Next day we apparated in a little office, where middle aged witch waited us smiling. She had designer ropes and tight bun; reminded me a bit of professor McGonagall: "Good day, my name is Frida. I believe you are Potters and mister Black" Sirius grinned: "That's right, madam" She smiled: "Are you ready to go? We have ten different houses to see" "Yes, we want to find new home as soon as possible", mum said and looked at dad: "New life ahead of us" "Good. This portkey takes us to every house you wanted to look", she handed over piece of rope and we all took a hold of it. One… two… three!" Frida counted and world stated spinning.

We checked all ten houses, but only one felt right away like 'home'. House is white, has two floors and many wings; if you want one word to describe it, I would say _huge_. Garden around it is big and around us spreads woods and hilly fields. Mum sighed delighted: "I like the surroundings" I snorted: "There aren't neighbors within a mile in every direction" "Exactly", she said smiling me. I sighed and looked around: "A bit big property… I guess you could fit five quidditch pitches over here" Frida smiled: "Yes, you are right. No one wanted to buy this because of the big size" "That's sad, you shouldn't discriminate because of size", Sirius said winking at her.

When we got back in the office, dad and mum closed the deal right away and Frida smiled at us: "Congratulations for a new home" "Thank you", mum smiled warmly: "You made it easy for us" Sirius stepped forward: "Could you look for me a house? Near to them, of course. And then I want to sell my old house, can't stand it" "Why don't we go in my room and talk about this. If you didn't have anything more", she looked at mum and dad, who smiled: "No, you go ahead" We stepped out of the building, the Leaky Cauldron was right in front of us. "Should we go Diagon alley? I know Harry that your clothes don't fit you anymore", Lily looked at me grinning: "You handsome devil" I gave a kiss on her cheek and smiled: "If you can take all the attention we are about to receive, it is fine by me" "Let's go then, first shopping spree as a family", dad said excitedly. Mum laughed at him and wrapped her arm around dad's waist: "You're such a shopaholic, James" I looked at them my heart swelling; still can't believe they are here. Dad put his arm around my shoulders and looked at me: "Let the storm rise"

When we stepped into pub, everyone went silent and all movement stopped. Then ears breaking cheering started and I was surrounded by a mass of people who shook my hand, thanked me and smiled me happily. And all I could do is smile them back and took all that gratitude with open hands; even if it felt so wrong. It wasn't just me who won. So many people helped to destroy this evil. Finally dad shouted: "Okay, can I have my son back? I've missed him" People laughed embarrassed and went back to their seats. I smiled at him, thank Merlin. "Hey Tom, business going good?" I asked when we passed him and he smiled widely: "Indeed, mister Potter. Good day to you" "Thank you, same to you", we went into back yard and Dad taped at the brick wall with his wand: "Is it always like that?" "You'll get used to it after a while", I said sighing: "I think"

People in the alley stared at us and most of them wanted to shake our hands. We got into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and she friendly locked the door: "How can I help you?" "You are already helping", I said and smiled at her: "Locking the door is wonderful idea" "He needs robes; the explosion changed the poor kid and he has to transform his old clothes. You know how they look like after a couple wash", mum explained and madam Malkin nodded: "You've grown, young man. Come standing in the stall so I can fit the robes for you. I guess you want black robes?""Yeah. Do you know any good muggle clothe store around? Can't be in robes all the time", I said grinning. "Well, if the price doesn't matter, Muggle Fashion is a couple shops down the road. But that is very expensive store", she said and flicked her wand; one rack of black robes flied next to me: "Try them on and I'll do the final fitting" "Money isn't the issue. We are going to spoil this brat", dad ruffled my head and sat on the sofa. "Excuse me, can I have…" Narcissa Malfoy came in the front of the store and looked at us; her whole body tensed and she looked like she waited an attack. Her eyes sifted to mine and I smiled at her: "Narcissa. Pleasure to see you" She managed to smile a little smile: "Hello, Harry" "So, how are you doing?" I asked pulling the robe on and her smile dimmed little: "We've faced worse. How are you?" "Like you said, we've faced worse. Thank you for helping me in the Forrest", she blushed – which is very out of character – and mumbled: "That was the least I could do" Tense silence fell into store and madam Malkin cleared her throat: "Are you ready to pay?" "Oh, yes. If I'm not interrupting anything", she looked at us worried expression on her face: "I can wait" "No, you go ahead. I've got to fit this on", I waved my hand: "Have a good day, Narcissa" "You too, Harry", she said smiling and left towards the counter with madam Malkin. Dad looked at me eyebrows arched: "What was that?" "She lied to Voldemort for me. I can't see any reason hold grudges against her. So, does this show off my great ass?" I asked casually and dad started laughing: "Yes, it looks very cute, Harry"

Mum insisted that we all would buy new robes and left the store with one big back. Madam Malkin opened her doors again and people rushed into shop; wanting to hear everything about us. "There is that Muggle Fashion. Let's go in!" I can't believe that my father likes shop like a woman. I groaned and whined: "Mum! Can't we go home? This is frustrating!" "You sound like a three year old, Harry. Grow up and face the big mean shop", mum said amused and I blushed but went into store. Dad was already choosing clothes and grinned at me: "This is so fun! Come Harry, let's find you some smocking hot clothes" Mum pushed me and I blushed when the saleswoman looked at me amused: "Dad!"

Okay, maybe I like a bit of shopping. But just a little bit. Arg, who am I kidding? It's fun to fit clothes on and look your new body through the mirror; shocks me every time. I bought about ten pairs of snug jeans; they hugged my hips perfectly and weren't too tight or too loose. Then mum made me take one black suit, button-up shirts (silk and cotton, green, black, brown, white and to my embarrassment, light pink). Oh and let's not forget twenty t-shirts, five hoodies, ten boxers, massive pile of socks and nice black leather jacket. Oh right and _five pairs of shoes_. I think I survive next fifty years, thank you very much. "Are we going to Sirius or..?" I asked while we walked to the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost closing time and only few people were doing last minute shopping. "Yes, tomorrow we can go and do something about our new home", dad said smiling.


	5. Moving in, new neighbours and pain

**AN: Thanks for review, it's nice to know someone likes my writing. Here is something new and hope U like it :)**

Today's the day we move. Two week after buying the house all was ready for us. Mum had hired two house-elfs to help (Hermione spoke to her hours about their rights) and whole house was polished from floor to attic. Dad had built a quidditch pitch with Bill, Sirius, Remus and Arthur; can't wait to test it.

My room is huge; best part of it is the bed. We tested it and came to conclusion that eight people can easily sleep in it. And then there is my own personal potion lab/library on the other side of the room. Mum promised to help me in potions because I suck at it and I have to pass the auror test. Sirius had found a house about three miles from here; it's much smaller and has nice yard. He also moves today because he doesn't want to stay alone 'in that dark, miserable rabbit hole' as he so gracefully said it. Tomorrow is going to be a huge party; the whole Order, DA and all friends are invited.

We were sitting in the living room, talking about my life(not my favorite subject, but dad and mum are interested) when Dobby appeared: "Misters and madam Potter, you have guests waiting behind the front door" Then he disappeared with a loud crack and my mom huffed while we walked in the entrance hall: "I have to talk to him about this, you can't leave guest outside of the house" Then dad opened the door and there were tense silence before Narcissa smiled a little: "Hello. We came to visit our new neighbors" I elbowed dad at the ribs; his mouth hang open and he looked just plain stupid. "Oh, come in. I'm sorry that our house-elf didn't let you in, he is new and… I'll talk to him", mum said and smiled at Malfoys. "No, we understand that it didn't let us in. Don't mention it", Lucius said quietly and his posture fell a little. Mum was about to say something when I lifted my hand on her shoulder: "I'll tell you later" Then I looked at Draco Malfoys eyes; every muscle of my body was tense and ready for a fight. His eyes still held the hatred against me but I could notice that they lacked the same cruelty that used to be. I felt hate, too. It wasn't all the same but something was left in me and I hated myself for it. He lifted his chin just slightly and smirked at me: "Potter" "Malfoy", I said through my gritted teeth. Dad looked at me eyebrow arched and said: "Now, now Harry. Play nicely" I glared at him: "Shut up, dad" "What? I just said that play nicely. I've always wanted to say so. I think now is perfect timing!" he grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "Now is perfect timing to kick you in…" he covered my mouth with his hand and smiled: "Sorry, he has no manners. He needs bit training" Lucius looked at me amused and then glared at his son: "Same goes for you; play nice" I smirked at him and earned another 'if looks could kill' glance from the Slytherin prince. "Let's go in the sitting room", mum said and left no room for arguments. "Sorry, she is unstoppable when her mind is on something", dad whispered and grimaced when mom said from another room: "I heard that, Potter" Draco chuckled and I looked him curiously; he sneered and I shook my head, this is great.

When Dobby had brought our tea and little pastries, it glared one more time at Malfoys and left. It was so silent; I heard every little sound the house made and every little whisper of wind outside. "So… You have a nice house", Lucius started and mother smiled: "Thank you. Do you live far from here?" "No, just a ten minutes walk from here…" his cheeks blushed a little and he looked away from us: "Not that I would know it precisely" Narcissa sighed: "Lucius, we walked here. You know very well how long it takes to walk here" Lucius blushed a little more and I had to suppress smile; that was quite different that I expected. "Walking is good. It makes wonders for your mind", dad said and Lucius looked at him eyebrows high but didn't say anything. Another silence. I looked at Malfoy Jr.; he seemed interested about our books. Then he looked at me blankly and I heard mother ask: "So, you went to school together. Did you spend time together?" I had just taken a sip of my pumpkin juice and I almost choked on it; I heard also all Malfoys sputter their teas back into their mugs. Dad laughed: "I'll take that as a no then" I looked again the boy, who looked amused and arched elegantly his eyebrow to me: "We did have a couple good fights, right Potter?" "Good old times", I muttered and leaned back on my lounger: "So, when is the trial?" Malfoys tensed and mum sighed: "Harry, you have an amazing ability to make our guests feel very unpleasant" "What can I say, it's a gift", I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Lucius, who avoided our eyes: "What are you up against?" "They talk about life sentence", he said finally and my eyes went wide: "WHAT?! That's absurd! You weren't that bad" His eyes snapped back at me and one moment I thought he's going to hex me into next century. Then he started laughing: "You are hilarious; _weren't that bad_... Oh Merlin…" Draco and Narcissa looked shocked; apparently he doesn't laugh that often. He composed himself quickly but his eyes twinkled with mirth. "As _hilarious_ it may sound but I can't believe they are talking that hard sentence. You didn't fight in the final battle; that should mean something", I glared at him: "And I'm not that funny" He chuckled again: "Well, they don't count that" My eyes flashed in anger; even though this man has done big mistakes in his life, he should have a second change. Snape did so why not Lucius Malfoy? "Can you honestly tell me that you are ready to do anything to change?" I asked looking straight into his grey eyes: "Anything, Lucius" "Yes", he whispered and I believed him; he looked so desperate and given up. "Good, I'll go to Ministry and see what I can do", I grinned: "Nobody can resist my charm" "Don't be so sure about it, Potter", Draco muttered and I was about to throw something back when Narcissa smacked his son at the back of his head: "Could you two stop fighting for one minute?" Draco smirked: "It's not my fault" "Oh, so it's my fault? You always start!" I glared at him and dad chuckled: "Play nice, Harry" I grossed my hands on my chest a little too hard and hissed in pain; it still hurts.

When the pain didn't stop, I had to excuse myself: "Sorry, I'll be back soon" I left the room gasping for my breath; what the fuck is happening? "Harry…" mum called worried when I reached the door. "I'm ok, mum. Don't worry. I'll just…" I rushed out of the room and into kitchen; I had to get Dumbledore. Pain was so intense: it has never been this bad. I cast a patronus and sat on to chair, crushing my eyes shut.

"Harry? What is wrong?" Dumbledore apparated few meters away from me, and I heard deep worry in his voice. "It hurts", I rasped out loud and felt my nails digging in my palms: "What is going on?" I felt my shirt disappear and Dumbledore sighed: "Oh boy" "What?" I hissed; hurts so much. "It's going to make a wound on your chest… I believe it's nothing fatal but it's going to hurt", he said calmly and I threw my head back: "Why? I thought it healed" I felt something warm running down my stomach: "Fuck. It's bleeding" Then it felt like thousand _crucio_s had launched on me. I screamed and felt my back arch high up. In the back of my mind I realized that mum, dad and Malfoys had entered in the kitchen.

Pain started to slowly come bearable and I came aware of my surroundings. I had stayed on a chair, warm blood covered my upper body and I heard mum crying. Layer of cold sweat covered my forehead and my muscles trembled. Dumbledore looked me in the eyes: "How you're feeling?" I tried to grin: "The usual, little dose of pain and I'm all better. It's nothing, felt worse. Oh, and there's a hole in my chest. That's a new one" He sighed: "No need to be sarcastic, my boy. Let me look at it" I nodded and he cast a cleansing spell on me. I looked down and chuckled: "Quite interesting, actually. Do you think it's going to leave a scar?" Ironically, the wound was shape of lightening; starting from up left my collarbone and reaching below my right pec. And man it was deep; I was able to see some of my bones. "Well I'd say yes. Should I get Poppy here? Or you in the castle?" "Here, I'm not leaving", I whispered and felt dizzy: "There are two of you, professor. That's not normal" "No, it's not. James, go get Poppy here", I was slipping into darkness. "Professor, I think I'm going to take a nap", I murmured and closed my eyes. "No, Harry, stay awake. Tell me, how did you got into Chamber of Secrets? I've always wanted to go there", Dumbledore asked and I tried to laugh, I wanted to sleep: "You know how… You just have to into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and… in the sink is a snake… you have to… speak… parseltongue… and slide down the pipe… Follow the tunnel…" "Harry, keep your eyes open", Dumbledore's voice was urgent, something was very wrong. "Yeah, Potter. Too baby to stay awake. I bet it doesn't even hurt", I heard Draco Malfoy's voice drawl and I snapped my eyes open: "Piss off, Malfoy" "Or what? You drown me into your tears?" he mocked me. "I'll hex you in to a ferret, ferret boy", I tried to sound scary, but managed only whisper. He sneered at me: "That's old thing. Why don't you try to kill me like last time? Sectumsempra works every time" "Don't push your luck", I felt my eyes droop; why didn't he let me sleep? "How are your mudblood girlfriend and that blood traitor Weasel doing? Breeding redheads, perhaps? I bet they shag like a rabbits every minute they can", his voice seemed bit weird, panicked. I felt flames of rage burning inside me: that's it. "Now you're gonna get it bad, Malfoy", I don't know how but I stood up from the chair and pinned him in the wall, strangling him. "Did I hurt your feelings, poor Potty", he smirked at me; I pushed my hand tighter against his throat and growled: "Take it back" "What?" he chocked. "All that you said or I swear I kill you this time", I felt my knees buckle, but looked into his eyes: "Take it back" "Poppy is here", I heard dad say but didn't look away from the blond. He smiled: "Okay, no need to keep you awake anymore" He leaned forward and whispered so no one could hear him: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You just have to stay awake, understand?" Then I my legs gave up and I started to fall. "Easy there, Harry. Didn't I tell play nice?" I felt two pair of hands take a hold of my arms and gently lift me rushing to my bedroom.

"Dad! I don't… I don't want to die. Not now", I felt tear escape from corner of my eye: "It didn't matter before but now you're here. It's not fair!" Madam Pomfrey was hovering over me mumbling spells and waving her wand over my chest. "Harry James Potter, you listen to me. You are not going to die; it's just a scratch in the chest, nothing bad. I promise that everything will be okay", he said and his warm hand closed around mine. "I feel such a… girl… I… don't usually… cry… Malfoy… if press finds out… about this… I know… who to blame…" I heard a chuckle but not the answer, I blacked out.

**Did you like it? Why not? Tell me! Push the button and review, thank U :D**


	6. Friends or not?

When I woke up, it was dark; night. Somebody was sleeping next to me. I poked the person and I heard my dad moan: "That hurt" Then he bolted up and looked at me: "You're awake" I grinned: "Déjà Vu?" "You… you… idiot! We have been your parents less than three months now and you have already made our hearts stop _TWICE_! Don't you have any respect for your parents?!" he raised his voice and I put my hand on his shoulder: "Dad, it's okay. I'm okay" "Okay, I'm calming down… Shit, I have to tell Dumbledore", he rose from the bed and went to my fireplace, threw floo powder in it, yelled the address and stuck his head into green fire. Soon madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore threw the fire. "Harry, you are one of the unluckiest persons I have ever seen! Every year I have to heal your bones and scratches. You should give me a break", witch nagged and I smiled: "Thanks madam Pomfrey, again" She only huffed and puffed and examined me. "I think it is okay. Take these potions every morning for four days" she put three bottles on my nightstand and looked me mercilessly: "_Every morning_" "Okay… I hope we see you in the party tonight. Or was I out more than a couple hours?" I asked sighing. "No, you've slept ten hours. But you're not allowed to party, young man. I describe you four days rest in bed for start. I'll see you then. Now I want to sleep", she apparted from the room and I looked shocked at dad: "Dad, I can't be in bed four bloody days!" "You can and you will, if it depends on me", mum said lowly and I gulped: "Please?" "No, you stay in bed even if I have to tie you from head to toe!" she threatened and I didn't doubt for a second that she wasn't serious. I sighed in defeat and laid my head back on the pillow: "Okay, mum" Then I looked at her: "But I want 24/7 company. Well, not in the night" "I believe we have a deal", she smiled and sat next to my father. "Well, everything is under control, so I'll leave now. Take it easy, Harry", Dumbledore said before disappearing.

"Sorry I cause so much trouble", I said after a long silence. "Harry, it's not your fault. It runs in a family", Dad said and smiled at me: "Everybody has been worried" I sighed, of course they were. "I can't believe what Malfoy said. I thought I was gonna rip his throat", I laughed and looked at them: "Then he said sorry, stay awake" "Were things like that in school?" James asked. "Worse. I really almost killed him with that spell. I didn't know what that was and I just used it, my worst mistake ever. Thank Merlin Snape was then at school, he knew the counter curse and Malfoy didn't bleed to death. And he was once ferret, professor Moody transformed him; he tried to attack behind my back and Moody didn't like it", I chuckled: "Then he flew him across the hall multiple times before Minerva came and made end of it. He always called Hermione mud blood. And tries to win me in quidditch but haven't beaten me once" Then I frowned: "You really didn't know? I thought Ron and Hermione told about me when I was… sleeping" "They mentioned that you have disagreements but nothing like this", mum said and looked angry: "What a horrible boy" "Don't judge him, mum. He hasn't even once said sorry about what he did. But today he said", I grinned: "Everybody deserves a second chance" "Harry, I've never, ever met a person like you. I'm proud that I can say you're my son", dad said hoarsely and I felt my eyes wet: "Thanks, dad"

Around noon I had my first visitor; my eyes went wide when I saw Draco Malfoy standing on my door and looking a bit out of place. "Come in", I said and he sat down on a chair next to my bed. I sat up and leaned onto headboard. He watched me for a while and sighed: "You know, I didn't mean a single word yesterday" "Not even that I had to stay awake?" I asked eyebrow arched. He sighed again and looked at his shoes: "Well… I did mean that… And that shagging: they're always arguing about something, they should have good shag and move on" I was stunned for a moment and then chuckled: "Are you hinting on something?" "What?" he asked not understanding. "Do you think we too should shag? We always argue too" I teased him and his mouth fell open, very un-Malfoyish. "No! Merlin, Potter! Did you lose your brains instead of muscle?" he looked at me like I had grown second head. I laughed at him. "So, how are you doing?" he asked and looked at my chest for a second: "Is it sore?" "Nah, it's okay. But I have to stay in bed for _four days_. Mother threatened to tie me on a bed if I wouldn't listen. And she isn't throwing the party because of me", I pouted. "That sucks", he was silent for a moment before asking: "Did you tell your parents about you and me back in school?" "Yeah, they asked", I murmured and looked at the ceiling: "But I said that it's past. I guess that she didn't listen to me" "She looked a bit scary", he said cautiously: "You really think that's past?" "Don't you? I can go back to it but what's the use?" he shook quickly his head: "No, it's past. And I'm sorry about almost everything" "Me too, especially what happened in the bathroom", I grinned: "That sounds so dirty" He groaned and closed his eyes sinking lower on his chair: "Merlin, don't you think anything but sex?" I laughed and winked: "I'm healthy teenage boy, Malfoy. Blame the hormones… and genes… and environment" "Anything but you, I see", he said chuckling.

"Do you think this is bit weird? You and me having an actual conversation in my bedroom", I asked him. He nodded and grinned: "Never would've believed. But here we are" "Yeah, here we are. And I'm hungry, wonder if mother have made some food…" I got up and winced, still sore. "Can you promise me something, Malfoy?" I made my way to my closet, not looking him. "Depends", he said cautiously. "You tell no one about yesterday", I grabbed my favorite t-shirt and changed it: "I don't want them to know" "Why?" he asked plainly. "I… I've caused enough pain and worry to everyone around me", I whispered: "Please" "Okay, you have my word", he promised and I turned at him, smiling: "Let's get some food, I'm starving"

"What are you doing here?" mum asked when we entered in the kitchen. "I'm hungry and I bet Malfoy is too. Don't look me like that, mum. I know that I have to take it nice and easy", I said sighing; I didn't want her to worry. "But Poppy said you should rest…" it crushed me to see her so worried: "And I was making cheese and macaroni for you" "I… I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. We can go back into my room, if you want", I just wanted to live normal life with no fear of pain or death. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair: "No need. This is ready; you can sit in the table" Right after we had sat down, Sirius came in. "Hello, cousin", he said and looked at Malfoy skeptically: "This is not the sight I've used to" "No offence, Black, but people change", he muttered and Sirius grinned: "Damn right kid. So Harry; how are you doing?" He sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder: "Everything okay?" "It'd be if everyone stopped worrying about me", I growled: "I hate it" "I know. Now, what are we going to do today?" he asked. "I think I'm just going to relax. I have strict order to stay in bed for four days", I smiled at mum who brought us plates full of food: "This looks good, mum" "Oh, it's nothing. Eat and then back to your room, okay?" she smiled. "Okay", I murmured and Sirius whispered chuckling: "_Whipped"_

It was late evening when Malfoy stood up: "I should go" I know it is weird but I was little sad because of that: "Oh, I guess so. It's pretty late" "So… Why aren't Weasley and Granger here?" he asked quietly: "I thought they are everywhere with you" "I said to mother that I didn't want them here today. They'd ask questions, wanting answers I don't have. She sent them a letter and said I have to rest whole day. Without company", I sighed and closed my eyes: "It's stupid, I know" "I'd done the same. Sorry to disturb your rest", he grinned and I laughed: "Anytime" "Okay… See you later", he said and left.

I had just closed my eyes, when I more sensed than heard door opening. There was no sound of footsteps, nothing. But I _sensed_ that someone was coming. I tried to look casual when I reached toward nightstand and drew my wand quickly: "Who ever there is, is better to show up now" "Shit, how did he knew?" I heard familiar voice asking. "Ron, what was the form of the patronus we saw at the woods?" I wanted to make sure that I had the right person to hex. "Female moose", I heard him sighing and he, Fred, George and Hermione appeared seemingly out of nothing: "Hello, Harry" "Why are you here?" I asked tired. "I have better question. Why that sad excuse of a wizard just left from your room? I thought you've been _resting_ all day", Ron stepped forward looking pretty pissed.

Quick thinking has never been my thing, honestly. "He… I…" I sighed, let my hand fall down and sank on to bed: "He was visiting me" "Do you know how hard it is to believe that?" Hermione looked at me furiously: "We've never been friends with him. Do you remember what he did to us?" "Yes! I remember also what I did to him! And we've apologized and left it in the past, where it should be left", I jumped to stand up but felt stabbing pain on my chest and hissed: "Fuck" They rushed closer: "Harry? Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" "No, it's fine. He helped me actually", I lay slowly back and took few deep breaths: "Is it so hard to believe that we can be civil with each other?" "Yes, it is. Harry, what is wrong?" Ron asked worried: "And don't say nothing" "Fine, give my pain potion, it's on the night stand", I hope it's not bleeding. Candles light on and Hermione took the bottle, looking at the label and gasped: "Harry, this is the strongest you can get. How long you've been using this?" Ron, George and Fred looked at me terrified. "Since yesterday. Now give me that damn bottle", I cursed and she gave it to me her hands shaking. I took two sips of it and handed it back, grimacing: "Nasty stuff" "You have to tell us what's happened. We aren't leaving until then", Fred insisted and I laughed little: "I hope you like disappointments. This potion has this effect on me. It knocks… my… lights… out", I fell in to dark.

"When is he going to wake up? It's been ten hours already, did he take too much? You said that stuff is the strongest; what type of pain is it used, Hermione?" I was slowly coming back in to this world and progressed what I was hearing. "It's used when person has suffered severe magical accident to relive intense pain and helping them to sleep", Hermione said and I felt her soft hand gently smoothing my hair. "What the hell has happened to him? I swear if that bastard has done something to him, I'll…" Ron growled. "I haven't done anything to him, Weasley", I heard Malfoy say and my eyes shot open: "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" "You said anytime", he looked little uncomfortable. "Harry! This is… What? Explain", Fred scratched his head: "We just want to understand" I looked at them and then Malfoy, who came slowly closer: "I know Potter that you try not to worry them but I think that your plan is not working" I sighed and surrendered: "Okay, I'll tell you. But remember that I don't have any answers"

When I finished my little story, they looked mouths open at me, then Malfoy and then back at me. "Like rabbits?" Hermione whispered and I grinned: "Is that all you heard? Must be true then" Malfoy couched to cover his laughter. "We don't shag at any given free time we have! I can admit that we do that often but not all the time", I looked amazed at Ron and Hermione: "Since when? Why I don't know about this?" "We wanted to keep it secret for a while, see if it lasts", Hermione said smiling. But then she frowned and looked at the Malfoy: "So you still think I'm mudblood?" Malfoy groaned and threw his hands in the air: "Of course not, you stupid witch! I knew that if I pissed him off he'd stay awake, Dumbledore's quiz wasn't helping. I said things that I didn't mean but I guess it paid off" Hermione looked at him and chuckled: "Yep, still a Malfoy" "Definitely", Fred smirked and looked at him: "So, you don't think that you're better than any of us because you're pureblooded?" "No, I think I'm better than any of you because I'm handsome devil", he said grinning. It was silent for a moment before we started laughing; Ron rolled on the floor and twins leaned their heads against each other. Malfoy laughed too: "No seriously, I don't think that way anymore. I realized that I can think and act how I want, no how my father coaches me to. I'm different now" "We need more than that, Malfoy", Ron said and his eyes were doubtful: "It's just words" "Stick around and I'll prove it to you", Malfoy leaned forward, fire burning in his eyes: "I'm different" "We just have to wait and see", George looked at me and winked: "So Harry, you want to show that pretty chest of yours?"


	7. Talk with Sirius

Since that early morning, we became friends. First it was hard; Ron and Draco didn't make through one day without arguing and everyone was a bit skeptical about each other. Then it got easier along the summer, we met Draco's friends (namely Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott) and got along pretty good. I gave few interviews to papers and many teen magazines published articles about our new friendships. Ministry took another look in a Lucius' case and decided that he'd to donate money for charity, live without wand for seven years and help to rebuild our community. He didn't seem to mind that at all. "Actually, I think he rather enjoys it", Draco told us few weeks after Lucius' 'sentence'.

It was last week of August when letter from Hogwarts arrived. "MUM! DAD! SIRIUS!" I yelled and ran around the house to find them. "What is it? Is something wrong?" they came rushing into living room and I laughed handing the letter to them. Sirius read first sentence and hugged me: "This is fantastic! You're going back Hogwarts!" "I know!" I laughed and hugged him back. "I can't believe this, it's wonderful. Although we'll miss you", mum said smiling and dad pulled her on his chest: "Aww, Lily. We can find something to do, I'll assure you that" "James you old dog", Sirius grinned and mum whacked him in the back of his head: "You're such a perv, Paddy" I laughed at them: "If I didn't know better, I'd thought you're still kids" "We are! I'll never grow up!" dad claimed and mum snorted: "We can see that, darling"

"Guys, the train is leaving!" Draco said and I gave last kiss on my mother's cheek: "I'll be fine, mum. Don't worry" "Remember to write!" she said eyes shining with tears and I smiled: "Yes, every week. I've got to go now" Final hugs were changed and then I, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise ran to catch already moving train. We waved at them as long as we could see them and then Blaise smirked: "So, ready for our final year?" "Hell yes", we yelled and found the compartment where rest of our 'crew' was sitting.

"It's lovely to see you all in Hogwarts this year. This year is quite… experimental if I may say so. Not only is our seventh year colorful but our new living arrangements as well. This year all different years live in own dorm. You still belong in your sorted houses, earn and lose points and play quidditch on your house team. We", Dumbledore looked at the teachers: "are hoping this helps you get more new friends from other houses and lessen some old ancient prejudges that are still clouding our world. Now, first years, it's time for your sorting!" He sat down and the Great Hall started buzzing. "This is so cool, imagine what kind of parties we can throw now!" Ron said smirking and I grinned at him: "Hogwarts is going to see some X-rated material enough for a lifetime" Hermione looked at us sighing: "I guess we're not going to study much this year" "Of course we are, but we since we work so hard, we are gonna party hard", I said and looked at Draco, who grinned at me waggling his brows: "Thank Merlin Fred and George are here"

That night in seventh year common room no one slept. Everybody was catching up with their friends, music was playing and some of the people were dancing. After four a.m. professor Snape and professor McGonagall came in and looked at us furiously: "If someone is here after a minute, we'll hex you in the infirmary for whole month!" I started running towards our dorm; Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Blaise, Neville, Seamus and Dean hot on my heels. We emerged laughing and fell on our beds. "We've got definitely search for a powerful silencing charm", Fred said laughing and we all agreed. "You know guys, I think this is going to be best year ever", Ron said just before every one fell asleep.

In the morning every seventh year student woke up with a great difficulty and dragged their asses down the Great Hall for a breakfast. "Next time when we're partying we'll do it on Friday _or_ Saturday. Not on Sunday", Hermione whined: "My head is killing me" Ron rolled his eyes: "Imagine that, Harry. And we didn't even have alcohol" I chuckled: "Yeah, let's see how your head is doing after a couple shots" Hermione glared at us: "Hah hah, very funny. It's not like I've not been drunk before" "What are my ears hearing, is our little know-it-all Granger been a bad girl?" I heard that sinful voice drawl and felt a shiver running down my spine. "Malfoy, cut the crap and sit down", Ron sighed bored: "And leave Mione alone" "But I like argue with her", he pouted and I had to suppress an urge to kiss his lips. He sat next to me and I felt his tight against me: "Harry, move a bit, will you? Blaise's fat ass doesn't fit" "Oh, right. Sorry…" I felt my cheeks blush a little and I quickly moved aside while Blaise growled: "My butt isn't fat. If I recall, you said last night that it's too tight for you" And right then my appetite vanished and I stood up: "Um, I'll go ahead" "Harry, everything okay?" Draco asked arching his brow and I swallowed lump in my throat: "Yeah. You eat and I'll see you in class" Then I left the Great Hall and started wandering around in corridors, thinking.

_Well obviously I have a crush on him, there is no need to deny it now_, I thought and kicked the air, hard; _Why else it'd hurt so much to know about Draco and Blaise?_ "Potter, you're really pathetic little boy", Snape opened the Potion class' door and smirked at me: "After all this time you've not learnt to close your mind" I felt my face go pale and I looked at him horrified: "You read my mind?!" "Honestly, I couldn't avoid it. You really should keep your emotions in check and find some _private_ place to think", then he laughed. I know, _laughed_: "And you have a crush on Draco? You really want all the trouble and attention you can get" I glared at him: "If I ever hear you saying that aloud again, I swear that I'll hunt you even in the afterlife" Snape looked little afraid of that: "I suppose we have a deal" "Good. Now, _professor_, I believe you'll teach us something fabulous about potions", he grinned at me: "Certainly, Potter. And you better listen and learn"

"Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione stopped me when last class ended and I nodded: "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" "Well, you seem a little off today and I'd like to know what goes around your pretty little head", she smiled little and I sighed: "I'd like that you'd refine calling me pretty. I'm _handsome_, not _pretty_. And there is nothing going on. I'm just thinking what I'm going to write to mum, dad and Sirius" Lie came naturally, and I felt a little about it but I just wanted to think this trough myself and then maybe tell her. Or not

_Mum, Dad._

_First night at Hogwarts ended up at four a.m. when Snape and McGonagall came into seventh years common room and threatened to hex us if we didn't go to bed. And today Snape was weird. Almost friendly. That's creepy, you know. Ron and Hermione are doing fine, as well the rest of our little 'crew'. Hope you're enjoying your time and Sirius isn't causing too much trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

One down, one to go. I changed my position more comfortable on my chair beside the fire and started to write again.

_Sirius,_

_I have a problem. I think I'm gay._

_-H._

I breathed out and sealed the scrolls before I could change my mind and gave them to Hedwig. Blessed bird had flown into former Gryffindor tower and waited me to write those blasted letters. "Guard that letter for Sirius very carefully, okay? It's really personal", I smoothed her feathers and then watched her fly away, "What's personal?" Draco asked and I blushed: "Nothing…" "Oh come on, tell me. I'm your buddy, I don't kiss and tell", he winked and as humiliating as it is, I blushed more thinking about his lips on mine. "I… It's between me and Sirius", I muttered and glared at him: "Stay out of it" He lifted his hands up: "Okay, chill. Don't burn your pants" Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and dragged me to meet the others: "We are planning our first official party in here and really need your assistance" I sighed, he's so warm and smells so good!

_Harry,_

_We need to talk. Today, midnight, Shrieking Shack._

_-P._

This message arrived Tuesday morning and I grinned, thank god he is fast at some things. "Who are you meeting?" Draco whispering so others wouldn't hear; his hot breath tickled my neck and I felt goose pumps rising on my body. "None of your business, Draco", I told him just as quietly and he looked at me a little hurt: "I'm just trying to help" "I know but this is something you can't help", _unless you wouldn't want to go in RoR and snog me senseless_; I added in my mind and he sighed: "Okay, if you say so" "But you can help me practice on Quidditch tomorrow", I didn't want to upset him or something so… "Yeah, I guess… Let's talk it about tomorrow", he smiled a little: "So, can you smuggle all that booze in here" I smirked at him: "Of course I can, Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter" "Yeah, you are… Hey guys, maybe we should ask somebody else smuggle that booze. I have sudden second thoughts about Potter's oh so famous luck at getting into trouble", he grinned at me and Blaise laughed: "Draco, be nice"

11.30 p.m. everyone was sleeping, now was time for action. I pulled my invisibility cloak over my head, took my precious mad with me and started silently to walk out of the room. "Potter", I heard Malfoy whisper. I sighed frustrated: "What?" "I really can't help, can I?" he asked and sounded little sad. I shook my head, even thou he couldn't see me: "No, go back to sleep. And if you try to follow me, I'll know" I heard mattress creek and a groan: "That stupid map… Fine, go on then. Don't get caught" Grin spread on my face: "Wouldn't dream of"

I was little late, but Sirius waved it off: "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not your professor. So, you're gay?" He was grinning at me and I blushed, looking at anywhere else but him. "I said I think I'm gay", mumbling I felt blush only deepen and he chuckled: "Well, I guess I have to say I saw it coming" "What?!" my head snapped towards him. "Well, you've got to admit that not very many straight man take care of themselves like you do every day. And I saw you checking out Malfoy, twins and Zabini in the summer" "Merlin! I did not check them out!" I was beyond embarrassed; I so did check them out. "You did", he said grinning: "So, is there any particular reason why you asked me here?" "Technically I didn't ask you here but I guess you're… I don't know… my only friend who wouldn't jump on walls when I tell you I'm gay", hopefully I didn't speak too much insane things. Sirius hugged me and smiled at me beaming: "I think that's a lot of crap but I'm happy that you can talk to me. Ron maybe a bit of git when you tell them but others will be cool with it, trust me. So, do you have any questions about being gay? Anything?" Hmm… Do I have questions? "How do I recognize is somebody gay or not? Do I have some kind of radar or something?" he laughed at me and winked: "You'll know. Do you know how sex works with guys?" "Um… I have an idea…" if it's possible, my face is now in flames. "So I don't need to tell about spells and protections and tips and that kind of stuff?" I'm positive that he's doing this on purpose because he's smirking so wickedly: "No demonstrations needed?" "Merlin, Sirius! I think I manage without the talk thank you very much!" I groaned and covered my face with my hands: "I know already" "Okay, just had to make sure", he smiled at me and but his hand on my shoulder: "Anything else in your mind? Trouble in school? Is Snape behaving? I could pay him a visit you know" "No, I'm fine. Thanks Sirius for this, I really appreciate your support", I hugged him and he grinned: "Well I'd be hypocrite if I didn't since I'm gay too" That's something I _didn't_ expect: "You are? Why haven't you told me?" He shrugged his shoulders: "I guess it didn't matter at the time. But we really should get going. You've to get some sleep before morning classes" We walked and crawled back to Hogwart's grounds and he smirked: "See you later, gay man" Then he changed into big dog and jogged away into darkness. "Phff… Gay man", I muttered and started my secret journey back to my dorm.


	8. Never kissed a guy?

"You look like shit", Malfoy commented when we were getting dressed and I glared at him: "Thanks a lot, I really needed to hear that" "So, did your meeting go well?" He ignored my deathly gaze and yanked his sleeping shirt off. I felt my mouth water when I looked his perfect torso. His skin is so pale; if I wouldn't know he's a human and he'd be still long enough, he'd be carved form marble. "Umm... Yeah.." I ripped my eyes off him before anyone could see and zipped my jeans hastily: "So, we're on tonight?" "What?" he asked and looked at me, eyes wide. His eyes are really pretty, like molded silver with hint of gold around the iris. "Quidditch, duh", I grinned at him: "Or would you prefer a date instead?" "No, quidditch sounds good. Let's ask others too", he said and if I wouldn't know him; I'd swear he blushed a little. "You two hurry up! We're going to be late", Blaise emerged from bathroom and looked really handsome. He winked at me: "See something you like?" Blushing I looked him from head to toe and said quietly: "Maybe" Blaise arched his brow a little but didn't comment on that: "Well, are you coming?"

Blaise cornered me after classes in a seldom used part of library and smiled: "So, you're into guys?" Even thou his body language told me that he's relaxed and just chatting casually, his eyes told a different story. He watched me like a hunter looks his prey; his intense gaze made me nervous. I tried to step little back but found my back against the book shelves: "Um... What if I say no?" "I wouldn't believe you", he answered right away and grinned: "You're looking too much at Malfoy's ass" I blushed: "Am I that obvious?" "Yeah, I bet I'm not only one with doubts, Granger's looked you funnily for two weeks now", he was still grinning and swirling his wand casually on his left hand: "She's a clever girl, I bet she's already figured you out" "And I thought I could keep this secret for a while longer..." muttering curses I heard Blaise chuckling: "Why?" "I... I just found out and I really wanted to get used to idea that I like... men", I blushed and he laughed lowly: "You're odd sometimes. When I found out I'm bi I told Draco right away" "But I'm not you", I said little annoyed: "I can do however I like" He smirked and came closer, gleam in his eyes: "You definitely aren't me. And that's a good thing" He stepped in my personal space and put his hands on the both sides of my head. Licking his lips Blaise looked me up and down: "So, have you never kissed a guy?" My heart was beating little faster, room was getting little hotter: "No" He leaned stepped one step closer and I felt his body lightly against me. His breath ghosted against my lips and I had to do everything not to moan: "Want to try?"

My brains went overdrive, thinking all possibilities and consequences. "Stop it", he murmured and his lips were on mine, warm and soft. Kiss was slow, light and very pleasant. My eyes fluttered shut and I hesitantly lifted my hands to take a hold of hips. He pushed himself tighter against me and I gasped; it felt so good. He took his opportunity and slid his tongue in my mouth massaging it against mine. I moaned softly in his mouth and I felt him smile against my lips. He ended the kiss and said lowly: "Open your eyes" I obeyed and he smiled little: "So, how was it?" Blushing I let go of his hips and looked on the floor: "Um... Good?" He laughed: "I bet it was. You weren't that bad yourself, Potter" He stepped back: "Can I ask you something?" "More questions?" I laughed and to my relieve blush on my cheeks was slowly but surely disappearing. "I heard Seamus that you and he had something last year" Okay, maybe I was wrong, my blush is permanent. "I... We... It was just for fun and I had had lots of booze, I wasn't thinking", he laughed at me: "Oh, you were thinking, but not with your brains" "I didn't kiss him, you know", I hear myself saying: "It was just a blowjob" "For who?" he asked and I saw his eyes darkening more like dark chocolate than his usual milk chocolate: "To him" He groaned: "You're killing me, Harry" "Why?" I asked innocently. He glared me: "Just a image of you bobbing down someone's cock makes me hard" I swallowed hard and felt my dick twitch: "Um... Sorry?" For a brief moment it was quiet before he started laughing merrily. I looked at him, puzzled: "What?" "You really are odd sometimes. Come on, let's get these books and go to the common room. Hermione must be waiting for us", he put his arm around my shoulders and I felt small smile tugging my lips, Blaise was truly something fabulous.

After that I and Blaise became closer friends. In a way he was better friend than Ron 'cause I didn't' have to edit that little bit information that I'm gay and seriously obsessed with Draco Malfoy. And he understands me in a way, saying that Malfoy really is one piece of hot man candy and a good fuck.

"Sure his personality is wonderful and he's witty and all that stuff but I don't know, never felt that kind of feelings towards him. I'd be like I had feelings towards my brother or something", we were flying over the Black lake and I laughed: "Yeah, brother who you happen to fuck every now and then" He grinned at me: "I haven't fucked him since you started watching him, you know. Didn't seem right" "Aww, that's sweet", I cooed and he growled: "You're such an ass sometimes, Potter" I laughed at him and bolted up, speeding higher and higher. I heard him following me and sped up a little more, screaming happily. Flying is like a drug to me. Then I saw flash of gold on my left and grinned, a run-away snitch. I turned sharply on left and started chasing it.

Wind ruffled my hair and softly caressed my body, my face. It felt amazing. Then another flyer came next to me, our shoulders were touching and I was expecting to see Blaise. To my surprise (and delight) it was my father, who was grinning at me: "Knew that you'd go after it" "You're not going to win me, old man", I said and his eyes started burning and he smirked: "No holding back, boy. I'm going to really fight for it" Familiar adrenaline rush started bumping in my veins, my eyes focused only on a snitch: "Let the game begin"

It could be minutes or hours how long our game went on, I wouldn't know. We flew around the school grounds, above the Forbidden forest and the Black lake. Dive after dive, turn after turn the snitch was almost in our reach, teasing and taunting us. Every time when I was about to crash or collide on something, new spike of my heroine rushed through my body and kept me high. I knew I was skating on a thin ice, our speed was dangerously fast and a single wrong move could be fatal. Dancing around the death, I mused. It felt good to be in danger once again. Merlin I've missed this feeling. I knew that it was wrong, so wrong to feel like this about death and danger, but god it felt good to be a bad boy. Just for once. I knew that I'm totally different kind of person when I'm in air, not caring about whom I was against. I'd be rude and extremely dirty, showing them out of my way and putting them in danger along with me.

Finally snitch made a mistake, seeming a little tired (if it is possible) and made an error choosing to go on right before changing its mind and coming back to left, right towards my father. Final rush of adrenaline came and I reached as far right as I could, feeling cold metal against my fingers. And then I was falling, fast. I guess I reached too far and my balance went off. I struggled to get back on my broom and then to straighten my dive. Then my speed slowed down, and I stopped few meters above the ground.

I was silent for a moment, catching my breath and crushing little ball in my hand. Then spread on my lips and I screamed, once again bolting straight up and spinning recklessly. Feeling like a king of the world I looked down and saw my father landing and several people cheering at us.

Deciding to join them, I flew next to him and mounted my broom. "Harry, you scared me there for a moment", dad hugged me and grinned, he was still a little pale and his breathing wasn't quite normal yet: "One heck of a stunt you pulled" "That was fun!" I laughed and gave him the snitch: "Here, take it. Take it home" "Harry that was awesome! I can't believe you", Ron patted me on my back and then raised his voice: "Party in seventh year common room tonight!" Everyone cheered and I heard dad laughing: "Nothing has changed since I was here, I see" "Why are you here? Is everything alright?" I asked and we walked slowly back to the castle. The air was freezing, I noticed and shivered a little. I cast wordless heating charm on me and dad and he smiled: "Thanks. Everything is okay. Lily and I have something to tell you, she is waiting us in the Great Hall" "What are you going to tell me?" I asked curious and he laughed: "Wait and see, Lily wants to be one to break the news"

It seemed that everybody were watching our little match and wanted to tell how cool and amazing it was. It took half longer to cross the entrance hall and get to Gryffindor table, where mum was chatting with Hermione and Ginny. I gave her a kiss on a cheek and sat next to her: "Hey mum. You look fantastic" She laughed delighted and ruffled my messy hair: "And you look extremely handsome, darling. Your fight was interesting" Fight? Oh right, the flying, I got it: "Thanks. So, what did you want to tell me?" "I'll tell after the dinner. Let's see if the food is still delicious as thirty years ago", she said smiling and I groaned; I hated waiting.

Dumbledore leaded us on a small sitting room and smiled at my parents: "Congratulations again" He left the room and dad pushed me gently on a sofa: "You better sit down, my legs gave out when I first heard it" Confused I leaned back: "What is going on?" Mum beamed and looked first father and then me: "I'm pregnant"

... ... ... My brains shut down for a moment, there were no life. She looked at me little worried: "Harry?" "You... you're pregnant", I heard my voice saying. "Yes, I am. Are you okay?" she asked looking really worried. Then something started ticking in my head, smile made its way on my lips: "You're going to have a baby" Jumping up I hugged mum and laughed: "I'm going to have a baby sister" "Or brother, we don't know yet", dad said grinning like a mad man and I hugged him too: "Amazing! How far are you?" "Three months", her eyes watered and I let dad take the lead. "I said Harry would be okay with this", he kissed her on the lips and smiled at me: "I knew he would" "Of course, why wouldn't I? Wait till I tell everybody about this! I'm going to have little sister! Or brother", hugging them once again I laughed: "This is so good!"

We chatted for a little longer and I sighed: "Mum, dad. I have something to tell you" "Are you in trouble?" mum asked and looked at me sharply: "Did you have detention?" "No, it's nothing like that. I...", I swallowed hard and knew this is the end: "I'm gay" Room was silent, every painting stopped moving and gaped at me. "Are you sure?" dad asked. "Yes", I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to see disappointed look on his face. "Harry, it's okay. It doesn't matter to us, you are still our Harry. We love you just the way you are", mum said and my eyes watered, can't believe it. "And you shouldn't be afraid to tell these things to us. We are your parents, you can tell us everything", dad put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently: "We're here for you" Ashamed I whipped tears from my cheeks and looked them: "Sorry" "You dare to be sorry about this again I'll hex your manly parts off!" mum snarled and I looked her bit scared. "It's the hormones", dad whispered and mum glared at him: "Shut up"

"Dad, can you help me with something?" I asked him when we were heading to the Hospital wing; mum was going to some kind of check up. He arched his eyebrow: "With what?" "I'm supposed to fetch something from Hogsmaede and I'd use a little help", he smirked and put his arm on my shoulders: "Does your plan involve secret passage way, booze, not getting caught and a party in common room?" "Kinda", I grinned at him: "So are you in?" "You have the cloak?" he asked. "Better. I have it _and_ the map", his eyes went wide: "_The_ map?" I nodded: "That's right" "Oh I'm so in. After this we're going", he smirked: "Go get those lovely things and I'll inform Paddy, he's not going to miss this"


	9. More surprises

"Harry, where is the booze? Party is going to start soon", Ron yelled at me across the room and I smirked: "Oh, you'll get your booze. Wait and see" He grinned at me back and I rushed into dorm where I witnessed a heavenly sight. Draco _fucking _Malfoy had just came from the shower and had only a towel wrapped around his hips, water drops sliding down his muscular chest and back. His hair was damp and messy, looking a bit of mine when I get up from the bed. Merlin he's gorgeous. "Harry! I thought you weren't coming", he said and smiled. _Oh, I'm coming alright,_ I thought and felt my nether parts warm up. "No worries. I had just a little chat with the folks", then I remembered the baby. "Why are you smiling like that? You look like a puppy", he said and looked little uncomfortable. "I'm going to have a little sister or brother", I said laughing and fell on the bed: "Isn't it amazing!" I heard him laugh and then I was on his arms, him hugging me: "That's wonderful, Harry! I'm so happy for you" I nearly fainted at that moment, his body felt so amazing against me. So warm and slick from the water. "Yeah, thanks", I murmured and refused to turn my head and smell his skin. He quickly jumped backwards and blushed. Yeah, now it wasn't imagination, he really blushed. "Um, sorry. Your shirt is now wet", he run his fingers through his hair and I smiled embarrassed: "Hope you don't mind" "No, not at all", still dazed I turned and started to look through my trunk: "Where did I put it.... AHA! We'll see at party, gotta fly" I took off and saw him smiling sadly. Why? _I'll find out. Maybe some girl/guy trouble._

"Finally! I thought you'd never show up!" Sirius said when we came out from the Shrieking Shack. "Oh, Harry was a little slow. He'll learn", dad said and ruffled my hair: "He's fast learner" "So, what are we doing?" Sirius massaged his hands against his stomach: "I'm a bit hungry" "Booze smuggling" dad grinned and I smirked at Sirius: "Not too old for that?" "Fuck you, Potter", he glared at me: "I'm not old" "Prove it", I challenged him and he smirked: "You don't know what you get yourself into" Dad laughed and we headed towards the village: "Let's show them how to party"

"Idiots, every teacher will hear this! Didn't you put silencing charms on?" Sirius hissed and waved his wand, loud music stopped and Fat lady looked at him disapprovingly: "Sirius Black, never thought you'd be here doing this again" "I'm full of surprises", he said smirking and looked at me: "Password?" "Pussy", I said and portrait opened revealing people talking and dancing a little. "You call this a party?" Sirius asked loudly and Ron laughed: "Waiting for Harry. Or you" We took fifteen little cases out of our pockets and dad flicked his wand when they returned into normal size and people cheered. Fire whiskey, butter beer, ciders, vodka and almost anything was available and I smirked: "This going to be a good party" Draco came behind me, smirking: "Potter, never thought you'd had a Slytherin in you" "I've learned from the best Gryffindors", I grinned at dad and Sirius who took their first shots and grinned at me back: "Hope you don't mind us staying for a while" "You should ask mum about that", I teased dad and he smirked: "She'll be fine with it" "Hopefully", Draco whispered and I snickered: "I'll bet dad's going to get it bad. But I'm going to take a shower and put on something nice, have fun"

After 20 minutes I was back in a common room where party was in a full swing. Music pulsed through the walls, beat was hypnotic and sweating bodies tangled together, grinding and swaying against each other. Someone had charmed windows black and flashing disco lights made our common room look like a dirty dance club. People were dancing on tables, around the poles and few snogging couples had taken over the lounge area.

I made my way through the mass of dancing people and poured my first drink, fire whiskey and vodka. I threw it down my throat and grinned, _so good_. "Easy there, Harry", Dad said and looked at me worried: "You shouldn't drink that kind of stuff, it's strong" I grinned at him: "This is nothing to me" He looked at me raising his eyebrow: "So you're telling me that's nothing? Pour me a class" "As you wish", I poured one for him and one for me: "Cheers" Then I swallowed it and looked at dad; his eyes watered and he couched: "Fuck" Chuckling I made another one for us and earned another couching episode from dad. "Harry, make my favorite, please", Ron came to us, his eyes were little unfocused and I grinned: "You sure?" "Yeah, make it double", he smiled at my dad: "Harry gave you that killer, didn't he?" Dad nodded and looked at me: "Your usual?" "Just a warm up", I smirked and gave Ron his drink: "See you in a minute" "Harry, are you sure you'll be okay?" he was still worried, I sighed: "Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on, let's enjoy the party"

I was dancing in middle off the crowd, bodies grinding against me and beat driving me wild. _Harder, faster_; I thought and music changed, rhythm speeding up and making me move like there was no tomorrow. My eyes were closed, hair clinging on my forehead and neck and my hips moving. Demin rubbed against my crotch making me ace for more and I moaned. Someone took a hold of my hips and pulled me against his chest, grinding his hard erection against me. Moaning I rubbed my ass against him and tangled my hands on his neck, not opening my eyes. Stranger started biting and sucking my neck, earlobes and shoulder. His hands slipped under waistline of my jeans and touched my hipbones. I cried out and felt him grin against my skin. He turned me harshly around and slammed our bodies together, chest against chest, cock against cock. I heard groan escaping his mouth and finally opened my eyes. It took a moment to figure out who was it. Platinum blond hair, silvery eyes, gorgeous face and toned body against me belonged the one and only Slytherin prince: "Draco"

We fumbled stairs up and into our dorm kissing and pulling our clothes off, laughing. "Merlin, I've waited this for so long", Draco panted and yanked my jeans off. "I know", breathing hard I took last clothe off of his body and stepped back admiring his glory: "You're so beautiful" He grinned at me and pushed me on the bed: "Same goes for you, Harry" In a second he was on top of me, kissing me and grinding his naked body against mine. I moaned in his mouth and let his tongue battle with me, fighting for dominance. I rolled us around and started kiss his jaw, moving down to his neck, shoulders, chest. His light brown nipples were erected when I took one of them in my mouth and teased it. Draco moaned and I grinned, biting gently. He arched his body and moaned louder: "Harry" I gave the other same treatment and moved even lower, to his stomach, licking his navel and abs. He was moaning non-stop; my hands stocked his thighs and pelvic area, not giving him what he wanted most.

His cock was leaking pre-cum and standing up proudly. "If you're not going to touch me, I'm going to fucking kill you", he groaned and arched his body again. "As you wish", I winked at him and took his tip between my lips, sucking it and swirling my tongue around it. His body was now in a beautiful bow shape, his head and ass only touching mattress, legs wrapped around me and hands buried on my hair. I took his member as far as I could into my mouth and hummed, scraped my teeth against his pulsing member and bobbed my head up and down. "Harry, oh god, _Harry_, I'm gonna... Ah...!", he was sobbing now, trembling because of the pleasure.

I slowed down and took my mouth away from him: "Draco, look at me" He opened his eyes and looked at me; his eyes were like molted silver, full of desire and lust. "I'm gonna make you scream. I'm gonna make you cum so hard everyone downstairs will hear you. You're going to cum in my mouth and then you're going to get fucked in the ass", he whimpered and I grinned: "Would you like that? Are you going to take my big cock into your tight little ass and be a good little Slytherin slut?" "Yes! Take me! Suck me, Harry", he shouted and I smirked, before deep throathing him. He screamed my name, cock pulsing but I not yet cumming. I made wordless lublicatng spell on my fingers and pushed one in his tight ass, he screamed again and pushed my mouth down his shaft.

Finger fucking him I bobbed my head down and tried to find his prostrate. He was screaming on top of his lungs and when I found his sweet spot, he released his load in my mouth. I swallowed all of what he gave me and didn't give him time to recover before I pushed my aching cock into his ass. He screamed again, put now in pain. "It'll be better soon", I promised and struggled not to move, he was so tight. Then he pushed his hips roughly against me and I moaned and started slamming in and out of him. He was moving beneath me and I grinned: "Does this feel good, Draco? Do you enjoy when I fuck you hard?" He nodded and grinned back at me, before turning us so he could be on top of me: "I'm going to ride you, Potter"

Horrible pain inside my head woke me up and I groaned, too much drink. Then I registered one other source of pain, my ass. _Oh no, what have I done?_ I opened my eyes and almost fainted, Draco was _naked _in my bed, his head on my shoulder and one arm and leg wrapped around me. He looked so cute, so vulnerable while sleeping. Everything what happened in the night came crashing back to my mind and I groaned, I'm going to get boner just thinking about it. I traced finger over his lips, so soft. His eyelids fluttered open and I tensed, waiting for his reaction. Maybe he was so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing. To my amazement, he smiled: "Morning" "Um... Morning?" I answered and smiled: "I..." I pushed him quickly off me and rushed into bathroom, where I threw up everything I had in me. Lungs, heart, liver, kidney, _everything_. Or it really felt like it...

I was covered in cold sweat and breathing hard against the toilet seat when I felt hand rubbing my back and class of water were offered to me: "Drink this, it'll make you better. "I doubt but thanks anyway", I muttered and drank it empty. Tingling spread in my body, slowly defeating any traces of hang over. Draco smiled at me and helped me to stand up: "Didn't I tell you?" "Yeah, thank you", I said and released shaky breaths: "I hate this in the mornings" He grinned: "Maybe you should cut down the liquor a bit" I frowned: "You sound like my father" "I'm also right but we can argue this later", he sighed and looked at me shyly: "Does... Did last night mean anything to you?" I blushed and looked at the floor: "Um... Yes. Draco, I've been meaning to tell you that... I li-... Ilikeyouandwanttobeyourboyfriend" He was silent for a moment and then: "Come again?" "I realized beginning of the term that I'm gay and started... looking other guys and from the beginning of the term I started to like you more than a friend and...", I inhaled deeply before looking at him in the eyes: "I'd like to be your boyfriend. I mean, if you want to. And if you're into guys. And" I was silenced by pair soft, delicious tasting lips. Draco wrapped his arms loosely around my neck and drew back a little, smiling: "I'd love to" "Really?" I asked and he nodded: "Really", he pecked my lips and started to walking towards showers: "I'm feeling little dirty, want to join?" "Oh, I'm super dirty", winking at him I closed the curtain; showing exactly how dirty I was.

When we got downstairs, everybody looked really smug and looked at us smirking. "So, was Harry really that good?" Blaise asked and licked his lips: "We heard you over the music" I grinned while Draco blushed and hit me on my shoulder: "Bastard" "You love it", I purred in his ear and nibbled it. He blushed a bit more and others laughed. "Your dad and Sirius left this morning", Ron said and another fit of laughter filled the room: "Your mum came. She was pretty pissed" "Thankfully there is still two weeks before Christmas, she should be cooled down before that", I grinned: "Poor dad" Draco sat down the sofa and pulled me on him. "So, I guess everybody figured out that we're gay?" I asked and they cracked laughing again. "Dude, we knew before you did", Seamus said merrily and I smiled him: "That's so sweet, Semen"

"Harry. I want to ask you something", Draco played with my hair, my head was on his lap and we were sitting by the fire, listening the flames. "Ask away", I mumbled and yawned; I loved when Draco touched my hair. "The day you send those letters, who did you meet?" his eyes were so serious, so guarded. "I went to meet Sirius. I had to talk to someone, I had just realized that I liked you and turned gay and... I just had to talk to him. I knew that he'd understand or at least accept me", I chuckled: "And then it turned out that he's gay. He offered me tips how to have sex with guys" Draco sniggered: "Yeah, you're in need for tips" I bite him playfully through the clothes: "That's not nice. No sex for month" He pouted and scratched me behind my ear: "You can't be so cruel" "I can...", his fingers stroked me behind the ear, moving down my neck: "I'll be" His fingers were now on my chest, stroking all the right places: "I could be" His hands lifted my shirts and tickled lightly my skin: "Okay, stop it. I give up" Breathing deeply I looked at him in the eyes and smiled: "How could I deny something from you?" He kissed me softly and smiled: "That's the point"


	10. Christmas and OH MY GOD!

When Christmas holiday came, I was practically jumping from joy. I could see mum, dad, Sirius, Malfoys, Weasleys and go to the Diagon Alley and shop with Draco and, and, and... Everything cool. "Harry, try to act like you're eighteen, please? You're embarrassing me", Draco said dryly and I looked around to see people looking at me amused and shaking their heads with a small smile. "No I'm not. They just think I'm adorable and cute to be so excited about this! And I have every right to be, it's my first Christmas when I can go to home to my _parents_ and have a real family holiday. And I can spend time with my handsome boyfriend", I pouted and he looked at me, his expression softening: "You're right, it's your first Christmas with your super handsome and loveable boyfriend. You really should be excited" I laughed and kissed him: "I knew you'd understand. Come on, let's get to the train. It'd be shame to miss it" "Okay, hun. Move that lovely ass of yours so I can stare at it", he said laughing and I did gave him a good view, which ended a quickie in train's bathroom.

We were so wrapped up in snogging each other's brains out that we didn't see our parents coming to us before it was too late. "Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy", cold tone from his father came behind me and we both froze, lips still pressed together and eyes wide. He pushed me off of him and managed to smile to his father: "Hey dad" To everyone's amazement, Lucius sighed and pulled him into hug: "Hey. You could have told me, you know" My jaw was currently hanging few centimeters above the stone floor of the station and I heard dad chuckle: "Close your mouth, Harry. How long?" "What?" he looked meaningfully at Draco. "Oh, since the party", I smiled him widely: "Isn't it amazing?" "You're happy with him?" mum asked and wrapped her arm around dad's waist: "Truly happy?" "So far, yes. Never been happier", I kissed her cheek: "Now when I got you and him, the world his ready for me" She started crying and I looked horrified at dad, who just sighed and glared at me: "She just stopped crying. It's the hormones" "Oh, sorry mum", she smiled at me through her tears: "It's okay, dear" Then I felt someone hanging from my neck and kissing my head furiously: "I'm going to be brother! Harry, I'm going to be brother!!!" Draco turned me around and lifted me in the air, spinning me around. We laughed together and I kissed him: "Lucky you" He grinned at me: "You too" "I guess I'm... Let's go to say bye to others", I kissed him and he nodded smiling: "This is going to be best Christmas ever"

Day before Christmas Eve I was lying naked on Draco's bed and trying to catch my breath after mind blowing shag. "Isn't it amazing that we are having baby sisters or brothers?" Draco asked and drew me closer his body. "Yeah... I'm just wondering why your parents didn't have another child before", looking him in the eyes I frowned: "I'm sure there has been opportunities" He sighed and looked a bit sad: "It's a pureblood thing. It was highly disapproved to have more than one child in the family, and you know how my parents tried to be the best of the best purebloods. Dad told me that after everything came crashing down for him, he realized that everything that he'd been taught was a complete bullshit and he didn't want to live like that anymore. And they had talked with mother and agreed to try to have a second child, even if they are a bit old for that" He grinned at me: "I think that thirty-nine isn't that bad" "It's not. But I'll be sure to tease your father about his age", I earned a hard bite on my shoulder and I moaned: "What was that for?" He only shrugged and smiled at me, kissing the spot: "Sorry"

He started to nibble my skin, going lower to my chest and he purred: "Ready for round two" I felt my cock hardening and I moaned: "Anytime" "Good because I'm going to teach you some manners. Nobody bullies my father", he whispered and I felt my hands magically pulled over my head and tied with silk: "And you'll do exactly how I say, my little lion" He crapped my member tightly in his hands and he smirked: "You're going to see stars" Moaning his name I pushed my hips up and tried to get some friction against my cock. His hand stayed firmly in its place and he waved his finger disapprovingly, mocking me: "Now, now. That's not the way you're supposed to act" Then he started telling me how _exactly_ I'm going to behave.

"OH MY GOD!" I was just about to reach my third peak when ear piercing scream was heard from the doorway. Apparently obvious to sound Draco continued sucking me and I climaxed, releasing my load in his mouth and blushing, this was not good. Then Draco came back to this world and swallowed terrified, looking at his mother who had paled and holding doorframes for support. I yanked my hands and furiously hissed: "Draco, cover me up!" He hastily covered us and spoke shaking voice: "Mum?" "I... I should have knocked... I... You have visitors... I'm really sorry, never wanted to... I'll just go", she blushed deep red and literally run away, closing door forcefully. "Merlin, I'll never be able to look at your mum again", I groaned and he nodded: "You don't have to live with her, this is so... funny" He started giggling and I looked at him, irritated: "Funny? You found this funny?! I'm in your bed, tied from my hands and cumming in your mouth when your mother walks in? STOP GIGGLING!" He was trying to breath and looked at me, tears running down his cheeks: "Merlin I love you" Then he paled and looked horrified, clamping his hands over his mouth. I looked at him, blinking: "What?"

He got up and started dressing, not looking at me. "Draco, untie me", he ignored me and started buttoning his shirt, hastily and started to walk towards the door. "_Fucking untie me, Malfoy. And don't run away you coward"_, I hissed, barely realizing that I was talking parseltongue. He stopped in mid step, for a second I thought that he'd do as I said but he started again walking to the door. Indescribable rage flowed within me, completely taking over me. My bonds disappeared, low humming sound filled the room and door slammed close; Draco flew across the room with surprised yell and landed crashing on the bed. Wood cracked and he looked at me, little scared. He tried to move, but he was pinned in the mattress by unknown force. "_You really thought you'd turn your back on me? You said you loved me! And then you run away like a coward! Don't you have any spine in that body? You fucking said you loved me, is that so disgusting for you to even think you'd be in love with me?" _I was still speaking parseltongue, but didn't care. I glared at him, tears forming in my eyes. He looked at me horrified: "NO! How could you even think that?! I You're the most selfless, beautiful and brave person I've ever known" "_Then why don't you want to love me?" _I asked sadly; tear escaping from the corner of my eye: "_Why I'm not good enough?_" He struggled against the spell: "Harry, I do love you. I've for a long time. I just thought that... you wouldn't want to love me"

"_That's load of bullshit and you know it! I'm in love with you! Why else I would put up with your stupid, adorable mood swings and your meaningless, idiotic rules if I didn't? You're so fucking stupid!" _I was hissing at him, feeling the power spiraling around me. "Harry, calm down and help me up", he said and looked me straight in the eyes: "Take deep breath and calm down" He stared at me, waiting. I slowly inhaled and exhaled, never leaving his eyes with mine and my brains started working, red haze leaving my vision and sobering me. Humming stopped and Draco got up slowly: "You okay?" I nodded and he came to hug me: "That was a little over reacted, don't you think?" I buried my face in his neck and breathed deeply his scent: "No. You were leaving me" "And I'm sorry for that, but I panicked. I've been so careful not to say it aloud and not to scare you away. I thought that you didn't feel as strongly as me and leave me because of that", he stroked my back and sighed: "I was so scared, Harry" I felt pathetic sob escaping my mouth: "I love you. Don't ever do that again, Draco. I love you, god damn it!" He crushed me in his arms and I hugged him back, lifting my face and finding his lips. I put every feeling that I had in my body in that kiss and let him feel my love for him, my insecurities and my passion for him. I felt his tears and my tears mix and his grip of me tightening. I felt his love surrounding me, drowning me.

When we broke the kiss, we were both red eyed and smiling. "I love you", he said and I beamed at him, pecking his lips: "Love you more" He laughed and then stepped away: "Put your clothes on, I think I heard something about visitors" I looked down, seeing my naked body and I blushed: "I didn't realize that I didn't have any" "Don't worry, it was major turn on when you were angry, speaking parseltongue and nude. Plus me pinned on the bed wasn't helping", he winked at me and I grinned: "I'll remember that in the future" "You better will", he said and left the room: "I'll check out who is there"

I went downstairs and saw Blaise and Pansy teasing Draco, whose cheeks were flaming red. "Live him alone, you two", I said and sat on his lap: "He's been through enough embarrassment today" Blaise snorted: "We heard, Lucius had to give Cissa calming draught before she made any sense" I blushed and Pansy giggled: "I can't believe Draco suck you off while his mother was watching" I glared her: "Shut up"

In the evening I got an owl from mum that I'd be waited dinner in fifteen minutes. "I've better go now. I'll be late", I said and kissed him: "She doesn't like when I'm late" "But I don't want you to go", he pouted and attacked my neck: "I want you to stay here" I moaned when he sucked particularly sensitive spot and gasped: "Draco, I have to. Merlin, don't do that..." He grounded his hips against mine and bit me, hard. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, trying to cane some control to push him away. Then he did the top forbidden thing. _"I want you under me. I want to take you doggy style"_, he spoke parseltongue. I came in my pants, crying out his name and he smirked. "How..?" panting I looked astounded at him. "Slytherin", he just shrugged and pushed me into green flames: "Potter residence!"

I fumbled through the fire place and almost knocked down small coffee table. "Fucking Malfoy... Parseltongue.... Randy bastard..." I muttered and run hand through my hair frustrated: "I'll show him how exactly parseltongue effects... Yeah, revenge is sweet" "Talking to yourself? You're going mental" I heard Sirius asking amused and I turned around, growling at him: "Fuck you" "I can smell someone fucked you", he said happily and grinned: "Is Malfoy any good?" "None of your business", I barked at him and he shook his head, smiling: "Don't be so uptight, junior. Tell your godfather how's your sex life?" He forced me to sit down and I winced, Draco had been quite rough with me after Blaise and Pansy had left. "Oh, you bottomed?" he smirked: "I like to top" I groaned and threw my hands up in the air: "Fine, I bottomed. And sex was great! Amazing, even" "Did he let you top?" he asked concerned and I grinned: "Not today" He shook his head: "You have turns?" "Well, no", I said and then beamed at him: "He said he loves me" Sirius fall of the seat and shouted: "WHAT?" "He said he loves me and I said it back", I glared him: "Got a problem with that?" "No, I was just surprised, that's all. I'm happy for you, pup", he hugged me and kissed my head: "Really happy"

"I'm sorry we're late, but Teddy had some kind of fit and Tonks had hard time with him", I heard Lupin's voice from dining room and grinned, my godson is here! "Did I heard werewolf's howling?" I asked when I enter the room and he grinned: "You might, I don't know" Then I hugged him: "Great to see you, Lupin" "Likewise", he said and smiled. Then he sniffed me and looked at me wide eyed: "Malfoy?" I blushed and nodded: "Yeah" He grinned: "Wonderful! When did this happen?" "We had party three weeks ago and we got drunk and... Well, you know what then happens", I grinned at him and he sniggered: "Your dad had handprint in his cheek for days after that" I smirked: "I said he should've asked mum first" We both sniggered before mum glared at us. Then Tonks came to us with Teddy and smiled: "Hey Harry" "Tonks", I greeted her and looked little baby in her arms: "Hey Teddy-Bear. How's my favorite godson doing?" He giggled and changed his hair and eyes matching with me and after a moment little lightning bolt appeared on his forehead. Tonks sighed: "Not again. He's been doing that for weeks!" I smiled at little boy: "So you've missed me. That's nice to hear. I have to stop by little often" He giggled again and reached his both hands towards me, wiggling in his mother's hands. "You want to hold him for a moment?" Tonks asked gently and I swallowed: "Can I?" She handed him to me and smiled: "It's not that hard"

Christmas Eve and New Year went by in a blur; all I'll remember about it in the future will be Draco. He was always with me. We went shopping, to the movies (it was new thing for him), eating, flying and to the Malfoy residence in Finland. Of course some of the time our friends were there, having fun with us and fooling around. We had amazing sex in a various places, some of them very inappropriate and that's why thrilling. Papers went wild after first sight of us kissing in public and we've gave them pretty good shots in the Diagon Alley snogging and touching each other. Mum thinks it is bit too much but god I love doing it.


	11. New Harry and the end

Last day of the holiday Draco had to spend it with his parents discussing something business stuff so I decided to go on my own to the Diagon Alley. I walked around randomly, looking something interesting when and getting bored when I saw little shop in the corner of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Window was all black and had silver text in the up corner saying: "Tattoos, piercings and jewelry. 100 years of experience" I looked around and looked back at it, licking my lips. Before I had chance to change my mind I walked in the shop and shut the door.

Front part of the shop was really small, like my room at Dursleys. Walls were covered with pictures of tattoos; on the left wall was big counter stuffed full with different kind of jewelry and three thick folders. I turned one open; pictures and models of tattoos. I started going through it, not taking interest on any of them. Changing folder I flipped it through too and put it down, nothing in there too. Last folder was disappointment as well and I sighed frustrated, just my luck. "I have one more, if you want to look at it. I save it for special occasions", low, seductive male voice spoke and I turned around to see few years older man looking me: "My best work is in there" He was definitely handsome; jet black hair was in a ponytail and it reached all the way down his ass and his electric blue eyes were hypnotic. And body looked really good, almost as good as mine. His clothes were all black and leather, leaving arms pare and revealing gorgeous tattoos. "Sure", I said and he grinned at me: "Follow me" He went into back room and I followed.

Room was bigger than the other, giving him space for working. He gave me blood red folder and gestured towards tattooing chair: "Have a look" I sat down and started turning pages. Everything in that folder was beautiful, hypnotizing and _dangerous_. I felt his eyes me whole time when I looked it trough and smirked, let him look.

When I saw Dark Mark sketched, I chuckled: "Has anyone taken that?" "One person", he said quietly and I nodded. One tattoo was above them all, calling me and I smiled: "Found it" He looked at the page and laughed his low, addicting laugh: "I was betting on that. Where do you want that?" "Where should I put it?" I asked and looked in his eyes: "Any ideas?" He licked his lips and looked at me up and down: "I'd say on the hip, lower stomach or shoulder blade" "Shoulder. I want something other on my hip", I said and grinned: "My lover's name and phoenix" He nodded: "Take off your shirt and lay down", he ordered smoothly and my hands almost had taken my shirt off before I even registered it. I stopped movement with little difficulty and he looked at me eyebrow arched, slightly surprised: "What?" "Don't order me around. I'm not a toy", I said lowly and let some of my power free, feeling satisfied when he moaned. Nodding he whirled around and started preparing needles and ink. I took my shirt off and lay on my stomach. "Hope you don't mind little pain", he muttered when he came to me and I smirked: "I've used to it"

After tattooing my shoulder, he asked me to perform healing charm on it. I did it, wondering why he didn't and put then my shirt on. "So you wanted that phoenix. Mind if I draw it in your skin straight away?" he asked. "Go on. Put the name Draco there too", I smiled thinking what Draco would think about these when I got home. He cleared his throat and pulled me back to present: "You need to take off your jeans" "Oh, right. Sorry", I pulled my jeans down my thighs and he smirked: "Commando?" I grinned: "Draco likes to be able _feel_ me" "I bet he does", he muttered and started drawing.

Drawing was finished within half an hour and I looked at it, gasping: "It's perfect" "Thank you", he said and smiled: "I try my best" Phoenix was rising from the flames, wings spread open, head raised up to heavens. Flames started from the top of letters, which formed name Draco. "So, anything else?" he asked while I pulled my jeans up and I grinned. "Some piercings"

My tongue, ears, navel and nipples were pierced and ached when I put my shirt back on for second time. "Thanks. How much do I owe", I asked and started taking my wallet out of my pocket. His ice cold hand stopped mine and he looked me into eyes: "Nothing. I'll get to pay my dept to you, Harry Potter. That's enough for me" "What dept?" I asked confused, I've never met him before. "You killed that son of a bastard. I had my freedom. I'm forever grateful for that. And my forever is long, believe me", se smirked and something clicked: "You're not a human" "No", he smiled. "A vampire", I breathed out and he grinned: "Clever boy" "So I guess hundred years of experience has whole different meaning", I muttered and he laughed: "Yes. It's my inside joke" I smiled: "Well, I'll stop by when I need new one. And bring friends over too" "You're always welcome", he said with charming smile. "Great", I frowned: "What's your name?" "Lucas", he opened the door for me: "See you around, Harry"

"Where have you been? We were worried!" Mum hugged me and I winced: "Mum, I'm big boy. I can take care of myself" She looked at me and then gasped: "Are those earrings?" "Yeah", I grinned: "Wicked, ha?" She sighed: "Yes, very _wicked_" Dad grinned: "Suits you. I'd take some..." "James, you do that and I'll rip them off", mum said threateningly and dad paled: "Yes, honey. No need to get violent" "Has Draco been here?" I asked and they shook their heads: "No. Go to back, we'll leave early in the morning"

It was almost too much to wait Draco in the platform 9 and ¾ . Ron and Hermione were slightly shocked to see me and I seriously couldn't blame them. Black tight jeans, emerald green skin-tight jersey and black leather jacket would have done the trick alright but I think my piercings were too much for them. "Bloody hell! What have you done to you?" Ron asked and turned my head side to side: "Silver, black and green. Wanna-be-slytherin?" I smirked at him and whispered: "No, half slytherin" Blaise came into our compartment and looked me for a while. "Damn, Harry. If your boyfriend would be anybody but Draco, I'd shag you right now", he said, yanked me up from the seat and opened my jacked, looking at my chest: "That must've hurt" "Not that much", I grinned and Hermione looked at me, eyebrow arched: "Nipples?" Then I stuck my tongue out and she sighed: "Should have known" "Where is Draco? I want him", I pouted and heard laughing behind me: "And here I though you've been hitting on Zabini" I turned around and saw my handsome boyfriend leaning on the doorframe and looking me up and down. I smirked: "Like what you see?" He nodded and circled his hands around my waist, smiling: "Never gets old" "Love you", I murmured before kissing him. He gasped and then moaned in my mouth feeling my piercing touching his tongue and pulled back: "You have piercing?" "I've got more than one. I'll show you when we get back to school", I whispered in his ear and licked it: "You'll love it"

"Fuck... Harry... Oh God... HARRY!" he screamed, arching up from the bed and shooting his load in my mouth. I licked him clean and crawled up his naked body: "You like my new thing?" His eyes were closed, breathing uneven and muscles trembling. I smirked, oh yes, he liked it. "Now, why do you have your clothes one while I'm nude?" he asked and started to take off my shirt. "You'll see", I promised him and kissed his lips. When the shirt was completely off I turned around and looked him over my shoulder: "What do you think?" His finger traced my tattoo and he smiled: "Beautiful" Two snakes tangled around each other and looking like they were fiercely fighting. Around them were ancient runes, saying: "My enemy, my friend, my love, my everything" He kissed it and I turned around, his fingers touching lightly my nipples: "This I could live without" "You don't like them?" I asked disappointed. "Well, I don't know yet. I'll give them some time convince me", he said grinning and I laughed: "Of course, love" He buttoned my jeans open and bushed me down. He slide them off and gasped: "Merlin" I felt tears dripping on my stomach and looked him worried: "I didn't know you'd cry. I can take it off, you know" "No, don't. I'm just... You really love me", he said and smiled me. I smiled him back softly and rose to kiss him: "That I do" "Let me show you how much I love you", he whispered and I let him.

Months went by, bringing us closer the N.E.W.T.'s and the end of our school career. Hermione was nagging almost everybody to study and prepare for the test and drove everybody crazy. Blaise and Ginny had gotten together as did Pansy and Ron, Neville and Luna and surprisingly Fred and Hermione. George had broken Sirius' record in bedding both women and men. Every weekend we threw a huge party, desperately wanting to forget the future ahead of us. I had letters from home twice a week, telling how mum's pregnancy progressed and greetings from Sirius, Remus and Tonks. And we had pretty exciting trips around the school in a night time, figuring out new secrets of our beloved Hogwarts.

Even thou we had pretty bad fights with Draco, we always solved them our and had amazing make-up sex. On one Hogsmaede weekend we apparated in the front of the tattoo shop and went in to have Draco a tattoo, earrings and tongue piercing. He wasn't really fan of my nipple piecing, but let me have them because I enjoyed when he pulled them harshly during sex. He had been little angry at me not mentioning that man who tattooed and pierced me was so handsome and deadly dangerous but I convinced him that I had not attracted to him. And after that had had a best blow job in a long time; who knew that tongue jewelry could be so... arousing. No wonder Draco screams so loud when I suck him off.

Today is the last day of school; final N.E.W.T. completed and waiting for the night, Dumbledore had organized a party in the Great Hall. All younger than fifth years had to leave at eleven, but others could stay till the morning.

And we stayed, dancing till our feet hurt, head was dizzy and sweat had ruined our perfect outfits. Grinding desperately against each other, trying to take everything we could from our last night in here. People cried, laughed, remembered, kissed and partied all night long. I and Draco had only eyes to each other and our friends. We had our little coup, no one left it whole evening. Not to get drinks, not to go toilet. Just dancing. I drowned myself into music and willed this'll never end. But at the dawn, when first rays of sun lighted up the sky and Great Hall's rood, Dumbledore stopped the music and smiled sadly: "This is the last song. Make it worth it" I hanged on Draco, crying with him and swaying along the slow, sorrowful song.

That morning breakfast was quiet. Everyone was tired, emotionally and physically. Dumbledore made short speech and called every seventh year one by one to get diploma. He smiled at me: "You made it, Harry" I laughed and wiped tears off: "I know, unbelievable" He laughed and pushed me softly: "Go on, life waits" I smiled and caught Draco's eyes: "No, Draco waits"


	12. Twelve years later

**AN: I can't believe i finished it! I haven't ever written this long story and get it in the end! I hope you don't find it extremely stupid and discusting. I also hope that people would review so i could learn as a writer and live something out and add something new. It was _pleasure_ to write to you. Thank you *bows***

"BRO! That's gross!" Jamie yelled and pulled away from my hug. "Aww, can't I give my little man a kiss?" I teased him and he looked mother pleadingly: "Harry bullies me, again!" "Harry, you're a grown up. Act like it", she sighed and Jamie stuck his tongue out: "Yeah" Draco chuckled behind me and said: "I've heard something along those lines before" I grinned at him and kissed him: "So have I" "Dad", my little girl pulled my sleeve and I looked down: "What, Alexandra?" "Is it okay if I'm a slytherin?" "Yes, Draco was and I almost was too. There is nothing wrong with it", she smiled brightly and nodded: "Yes, you're right" I gave her a kiss and ruffled her hair: "Now, give your daddy a kiss and run along, train is leaving" Draco kissed her and she ran, jumping the moving train. She waved furiously and shouted: "I'll write!" "You better or I'll get you home!" Draco shouted back and I wrapped hands around his waist: "Babe, our first just left us" "I know", he tried to sound brave but failed miserably. "Don't be sad. She'll be fine. Mione and Blaise will keep an eye on her" "I know… It's just… Sad. Now we have only two left", he smiled me a little and I nodded: "I know what you mean" "Let's go home", he said and apparted us in our house by the sea.


	13. Cutted scenes

**AN: Okay, here is something funny for you. I had hard time writing some of the chapters and wrote many different texts. Here is two best of them, first one is edited about somewhere middle of chapter six. Second is edited from after chapter seven. I think these are amusing ******

"Ron, put the wand down. Malfoy is here… umm… Help me out, will you?" I whispered and looked at him: "It's your time to be brave" He chuckled and looked at the Weasleys and Hermione: "I came to apologize and keep him company" "Why do you apologize?" Hermione asked skeptically: "You never apologize" "Wrong, Granger. As I have said to Potter that I'm sorry about seven last years and I've learned my lessons now", I watched him and felt _something_. I don't know but I thought that he looked pretty. Then I smacked myself mentally and looked my friends, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Do you think they'll give me a chance?" he asked murmuring. "We aren't Gryffindors for nothing, Malfoy", I said lowly and smiled: "Relax" Ron came to sit on my bed and extended his hand to Malfoy: "Don't screw up, ferret" "Wouldn't dream of it", he said grinning and shook his hand. Then rest of the 'grew' came on to bed and Fred smirked: "So, what's with the bonding? You and Malfoy playing naughty already?" "No! He told me that jump up and down on bed since I can't leave the bed and mum came in and… Well, you see the end result. And I'm bloody hungry" "I can feed you" Fred said and straddled my hips: "Give me the food" "Be careful with my chest, will you? It still hurts", I sighed and pouted. "Okay, Hero. Open your mouth, here is delicious chicken for you", Fred brought for against to my lips and I looked him mischievously in the eyes when I took it in my mouth. I liked my lips: "You're right, that's delicious" He brought another piece of chicken and 'accidentally' pushed it against corner of my mouth: "Sorry, I messed you up" "Then clean it", I purred and he smirked, leaning closer and licked the sauce off. I turned my head and kissed him. "Oh, will you two stop it?" Ron asked bored: "We are not watching _another_ of your steamy fucking encounters" I tried to catch his lips again, but he retreated grinning: "Eager, aren't we?" I groaned: "C'mon, Fred" "Here is your chicken", he said grinning and grinded against me when I closed my lips around the fork. I whimpered and Fred laughed: "Haven't had in a while" "You have no idea", I said and sighed: "If you aren't going to fuck me then at least give me the damn food" Ron started laughing: "Malfoy, close your mouth. This isn't anything out of ordinary" I looked at him and winked: "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you. Rookies are left alone" "Rookies?" he asked confused. "We'll tell later", Ginny said and hit then Fred on the shoulder: "Now give the guy his damn food"

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked after I had been successfully fed and sexually frustrated. Fred was grinning on top of me and I shut my eyes groaning: "My luck, as usual" Then I explained them what happened, I tried to leave out what Malfoy had said but he himself wanted to tell them. When the story was finished, Hermione chuckled: "I wouldn't think myself or Ron as a rabbit…" "Mione!" Ron's ears and face were tomato red and I laughed: "Oh c'mon Ron, don't be ashamed. I'm not, so what's the big deal?" "Not everyone is so open about their sex lives, you man slut", he said half joking. "I am not a man slut. How can you even hint that I'd be?" I asked shocked. "Harry. Tell me honestly how many Gryffindors haven't you shagged?" Ron asked sighing. "Guys or chicks?" I tried to think about it hard. "Both", he said grinning: "Can't be many" "Well… I'd say about ten. And we are counting only sixth and seventh years", I remembered him: "I'm not into children" Before he could answer, Fred asked: "Can I see the big bad wound?" "Yeah, I have to only take my… Shit. Is it just me or does mother's hour seem _longer_?" I felt fingers tugging my shirt and Fred smiled wickedly: "I can take it off" His fingers slowly rolled my shirt up and touched all the right places. I felt myself getting hard again and looked at him warningly: "Fred" He arched his eyebrow and his finger grazed lightly my left nipple. I arched my back a little and bit back a moan: "You know what that does to me, don't play with me" He grinned and then pushed my shirt high enough so they would see my wound. "Now this is weird" George murmured: "Why is it lightening?" "No idea", I said sighing: "Could you cover me up? It's a bit cold" "Are you sure?" Fred leaned down and whispered into my ear: "Or I could taste your new body. I bet you are still sensitive from _that_ spot" I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted my arms free so I could have my wicked way with him. Then suddenly, I was free. I turned him around quickly and grounded hard into him: "It sucks to be you" He only smirked and I kissed him hard, sucking his tongue into my mouth and I heard him groan. I rolled my hips against him, couldn't get enough of the feeling.

I growled when magic bounded me again and shouted frustrated: "FUCK!" I looked at the door and blushed; dad was covering mum's eyes with his hands and looked me shocked: "You supposed to rest! Not having sex with… Fred?" "Oh, Merlin", I whispered: "Well, now they know" Malfoy laughed quietly: "They didn't know their son is a sex addict man whore?" "Shut it, Malfoy", I hissed and Fred groaned: "They are going to tell my mum, aren't they?" "Can I look now?" mum asked. "Yeah, no guys having sex around here, _anymore_" Ginny said and smiled at me sweetly; she seemed pissed about something. My eyes went wide: "I didn't screw around when we were… I swear it Ginny. I swear it as a Gryffindor, I didn't." "This keeps getting better", dad groaned: "How many Weasleys have you bedded?" It was very quiet, Malfoy looked me curious and I felt dad's eyes boring holes in me. "Ginny and I only kissed", I tried to distract him. Ron was shaking and trying not to laugh at me, Hermione bit her lip trying the same and twins were smirking. "I'm waiting", I looked at dad and mom; she looked pretty shocked. "Three", I mumbled and looked at the ceiling. "Can't hear you", his voice mocked at me. "Three, what's the big deal? It's not like we did it at the same time…" I closed my eyes and heard everyone laughing at me. "So you're saying, you've done it?" Ron asked. I looked him deadly: "Shut it, Weasley" His jaw fell on the floor: "You did" "Can we not talk about this? It's my sex live, I don't want _my parents_ know every dirty detail about it" I hissed at him and sighed, this was not good. "Potter, shut up before you sank any lower", Malfoy whispered amused. "I was just thinking the same", I whispered back and looked at mum: "Can you untie me?"

****************************************************

Next weeks went by okay, occasional wanks in showers picturing me and mainly Malfoy fucking and doing homework under watchful eye of Hermione. I was currently walking back to common room when somebody pushed me against wall. "What the hell?" I cursed and looked at Zabini: "Blaise, have you lost your mind? Attacking innocent people in the middle of corridors?" "Harry, you're far away from being innocent; we both know it", he purred and I felt his hot breath against my neck: "I've heard you shower" His lips touched my skin right behind my ear and trailing butterfly kisses lower down my neck. Shiver run through me: "Blaise, stop it. I thought you and Malfoy are together" "No, we're just fuck buddies, no strings attached", he said and pressed his arousal against me: "Do you feel that?" He grinded against me forcefully and I whimpered: "Merlin" "Call me Blaise", he said smirking and kissed me, hard. God it felt so good and hot. Earning a moan from Blaise I grinded against him and bit his lower lip: "We should go into common room" "No, I want to fuck you right here", he growled and I felt my cock twitch. "I want to suck that delicious dick of your in my mouth and make you cum so hard you can't even tell where is up and where is down", he spoke in a low, seducing tone and I moaned. His hands were moving from my shoulders, over my chest pausing to gently squeeze my nipples; stroking my abs and finally lifting my muscle shirt to get some skin contact: "I want to make you scream" His hands unzipped my jeans and touched my hard member through my boxers. My breathing was shallow and I bucked my hips to meet his hand: "Fuck, Blaise" "You like when I speak like that?" his fingers took hold of my boxers' waistband and he looked at my eyes: "Do you want me to rip these off?" His finger touched skin inside the offending piece of cloth and my head banged into wall, exposing my neck to Blaise's skilled mouth: "Yess…" "You want me to go down on you and suck your cock?" he asked and sucked hard my skin, definitely leaving a mark. "Yes!" I moaned loudly when he yanked my jeans and boxers around my ankles and cold air touched my sensitive flesh. With a final harsh bite on my neck he started to go lower; sucking, licking and biting every now and then. I felt his hot breath lingering near my tip and groaned: "Suck it already, Blaise" "You didn't say please", he smirked and I groaned again: "Please" Then his mouth closed around my member and I fell into pure bliss.

When I came down from my high, he was still kneeling down on the stone floor and grinning at me: "Told you I'd make you scream" "Yeah and probably Flinch and his bloody cat are running towards here now", I eyed him accusingly: "You could have dragged me into broom closet or something" He only grinned and kissed my tip before pulling my pants back on and zipping up my jeans: "I could've. But where's the thrill then?" I guess he's right. "So, want to go somewhere else to continue?" I surprisingly asked and he looked shocked for a moment before grinning: "Well, there _is_ this handy room nearby…"

In the morning I woke up Blaise on top of my chest: "Blaise, wake up" "Not yet", he mumbled and snuggled closer: "Five more minutes" "Zabini, we don't have time for this", I said sighing and tried to push him off of me: "Get up" He bolted up and looked at me: "What the hell am I doing here?!" Then he winced and his hand flew on his backside: "Ow…" I chucked: "Remember now?" "Yeah, I bet I'm not able to sit for a week", he said and glared at me: "Thanks to you, wonder boy" "Hey, you weren't complaining at the time", I said grinning and he huffed: "Fine" We both got up from the bed and dressed in silence. When Blaise was opening the door I pushed it shut and looked his confused eyes: "This doesn't mean we have some kind of thing going on, does it?" He kissed my lips happily: "No, just friends with benefits" "Good", I kissed him back and let him open the door: "Now, let's get some food, I'm starving" "Did I wear you out, Potter?" he asked smirking and I snorted: "Not a change"

"Harry! Where were you last night? I was worried", Hermione asked when I sat next to her and smiled a little: "Sorry, got distracted" She was going to say something, before her eyes fixed on my neck and she gasped: "Are those hickeys?" I blushed and glared very smug looking Blaise: "Yes" Draco looked at me and then Blaise and looked little pailer for some reason: "You two…?" "Just for fun", Blaise said and winked at me: "We had loads of fun last night" I blushed little more and Ron sat next to me: "Who had fun?" "Apparently Blaise and Harry", Draco said and I looked at him in terror, Ron didn't know. "WHAT?!" he yelled and I swallowed, oh no. "You and Zabini had sex? Are you gay?" he asked loudly and I tried to sink below the table: "Um… Err… I… Yes" He looked at me shocked, as did everyone in the Great Hall. I felt blush rising up my cheeks: "Is there something wrong with that?" "Um… No… I guess", he mumbled and Hermione sighed: "Ron, out with it" "Maybe we should talk this after classes, don't you think?" Draco said quietly and looked at me straight in the eyes: "I bet Potter doesn't everyone hear the details"


End file.
